Captured
by MaidSlave
Summary: Alone and frightened, Ana finds herself in a dark room chained to the wall. How did she get there and how will she get out? (No BDSM) All characters belong to E. L. James. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello all,

I saw some people had concerns about this story containing rape. It **will not** contain rape in any sort of way. So no worries there. I will also be updating every Monday, or at least when I can. Enjoy!

Peace, love and hugs,

MaidSlave

APOV

The wind has begun picking up speed, going right through my jacket. The first day of November has been ridden with falling snow. I shuffle along the sidewalk in the park, trying my best to avoid everyone's eyes and try to keep the snow from coming into my tennis shoes. I find a bench and sit and look through my bag once more at my items I have; toothbrush and some toothpaste, pads I receive at a shelter, my driver's license Roberta helped me get, my other change of clothing, and one granola bar left. My t-shirt has started to become too thin so I'll need to plan on stopping at a shelter that offers clothing. Seattle is a large enough city, but homeless shelters are sometimes miles from each other and fill quickly.

"Oh you poor dear," a woman's soft voice sounds above me. I look up past my hole-ridden hat into the kind brown eyes of an older woman with blonde hair. "I wish I could do more, but this should at least help you out for the night." She holds out her hand to me and I see a small wrapped parcel.

" _Thank you",_ I mouth to her, hoping she can read my lips. She gives me a warm smile and walks on. I feel the heat radiating off the package and I open it to find a large sandwich. _Thank you merciful God,_ I think to myself. I tear off a tiny section of it and sit in silence as the evening shadows fall around me. I miss my parents and Roberta. Isaac? No, I don't miss him one single bit, even if I am to remain homeless for the rest of my days or die from exposure, I will never miss that bastard. I place my thin gloves back on and zip my jacket further up and try to remember if there are any shelters nearby.

"Here you go my dear," I hear a masculine voice come from a man who has appeared at my side. "Have some nice water." He holds out a bottle of water to me. Man, everyone in Seattle must be feeling bad for the homeless this winter. I mouth him my thanks and take the container from his hands. I turn the cap and feel the cold refreshment hit my lips and go down my throat with ease.

* * *

I slowly blink my eyes and try to take in the dark room around me. I shake my head and try to rub my eyes but my arms wont move. I look up and see they're suspended above my head. My heart races enough I can hear it in my ears and my breathing becomes hollow. I try my hardest not to panic but this situation doesn't look the greatest. I look down and see my bare feet are touching cold concrete floor. I'm dressed in a black bra and panty set that is definitely not mine. _Oh God that man drugged me! Oh God someone touched me while I was unconscious!_ I try my best to try to wiggle my hands out of the restraints when a door opens and in walks a man.

"Well hello sunshine, did you have a nice nap," comes the voice from the same man who gave me the water bottle. I feel my brow furrow and my mouth turn to a snarl. "Oh now don't look like that when your master buys you. Look your best when he comes in." He steps from the shadows and I'm surprised it's a guy about early thirties with his hair completely shaven off. He's dressed in a white business shirt and black dress pants. He walks closer to me and raises his hand and I flinch out of instinct but he still grabs my chin and points my face so I have to look at him. "Hmm, I would buy you the moment my eyes fell on you. I bet your going to be a nice fuck toy for him." I shudder as he releases a hollow laugh. There is a knock at the door and another man steps into the darkness. "Ah Mr. Grey welcome back. Here is our newest member."

"What is her name," the stranger's soft voice comes from the shadows. I try to strain my eyes to see him clearer but I can't.

"Well her ID in her bag said her name is Anastasia Rose Steele and she's 22, from Montesano. She was homeless but I bet she'd still be a good fuck." The stranger steps into the light and my breathing stops. He has soft copper hair, a straight nose, full lips, and a sharp jaw. He has on a large black winter coat. His silver eyes are what get me the most: they don't look full of lust or hate like my capture's do. His eyes look like they're full of…kindness? I feel a sharp sting against my face and try my best to block the next blow.

"I said say hello you dumb bitch," my capture yells at me and raises his hand to strike again.

" _I can't,"_ I soundlessly yell at him.

"Don't bother Charlie, she's a mute," Mr. Grey warns. My eyes widen in surprise that he would see that.

"Oh a mute huh? Well I'll take her back into the holdings and bring another one out for you to look at," Charlie states. My body freezes at the thought.

"No don't, she perfect. She won't be a screamer." His words freeze my heart as well and I feel the tears start streaming down my face. I hang my face and silently sob, seeing the tears hit the floor as Charlie and Mr. Grey do business. I know now Mr. Grey is going to rape me or kill me once he owns me. For my sake, I hope he kills me first.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you once again Mr. Grey."

"You as well Charlie." Charlie comes over and leans above me and inserts a key into the restraints.

"Be good to your new master and maybe he'll go easy on you." My wrists are released and I start to rub them and try to will my body to shrink away from the man who owns me now. "I'll go get the stuff she had when we picked her up." Charlie exits the room, leaving me with Mr. Grey. He shrugs out of his large black coat and comes closer. I automatically cover my head with my hands and turn my face away from him. He stops just short of me and covers me with his coat. He's a good foot and a half taller than me so there's no way I'm escaping him. Charlie comes back in and hands Mr. Grey my bag but he hands it to me. I clutch it to me in an attempt to shield myself from him. Mr. Grey puts his hand on my back and guides me out another door into a back alley where a SUV is waiting with another man dressed in a suit opens the door for us. I look up at him with pleading eyes and he in turn gives me a gentle smile. When I get into the car, I try the door handle only to find it's locked. _Great, now I'm really dead._ As Mr. Grey gets in I scoot as far away as I can from him.

"Ms. Steele, I know this is going to be very hard for you to believe me when I say this, but please do. My name is Christian Grey and I bought you to save you."


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"We're almost there Christian," Jason warns as we head around the corner near the alley we always park in. I straighten out my suit jacket and put on my black Ralph Lauren coat.

"Can you hear me Christian," my dad asks through the hidden earpiece I have in.

"Loud and clear Dad. Could you hear Jason?"

"Yes perfectly. Try and get them to talk more about their surroundings tonight son if you can. But please, only do it if it's safe."

"I will Dad. Is Mom at my apartment ready for when we come back?"

"Yes, she and the girls are there to take care of her and make her feel welcomed."

"Okay. I have to go now. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Christian." He switches off the communication and pushes for the recording to take place. I wish I didn't have to keep doing this. I mean I don't HAVE to do any of this. But I want to put an end to Seattle's sex slave business. I want to feel right in helping the women I have saved so far. I just wish we had enough evidence to get these bastards arrested. Maybe tonight will be the night to end it all. I give Jason a reassuring nod; he knows if all hell breaks loose, he has to leave me. I will not risk the evidence we have now by him storming in and saving me.

"Good evening Mr. Grey," the first bodyguard says as he pats me down, making sure I don't have any weapons. When I go through the metal detector, it doesn't sound thanks to the earpiece being made completely of plastic. The owner of this shit, Charlie Fender, knows I only "like" the new arrivals so I get first pick. It's the least I can do to save these women from getting raped or murdered. I knock and step into the dark room and the spot light is shining down on Charlie who is standing in front of the girl.

"Ah Mr. Grey welcome back. Here is our newest member," Charlie says smugly as he steps away so I can see her. When I do, my heart stops dead in its tracks. She has dark mahogany hair, porcelain flawless skin, beautiful curves even if I can see her ribs, and sea blue eyes. _God, she's gorgeous,_ I think to myself. She's a good foot and a half shorter than me so it's no wonder they kidnapped her.

"What is her name," I ask as I continue to stare into her lovely eyes. She seems to be trying to see me through the shadows.

"Well her ID in her bag said her name is Anastasia Rose Steele and she's 22, from Montesano. She was homeless but I bet she'd still be a good fuck." _God I hate that man._ I step into the light and see her form a blush as she gets a better look at me. "Say hello sunshine," Charlie states with a fake smile. But she doesn't pull her eyes away from me as I continue to bore into hers. He reaches out and slaps her hard. It's taking all my restraint not to run over to him and strangle him, but that would blow my cover. Ever since joining this secret "club" I've had to be very careful of my actions. "I said say hello you dumb bitch," he yells at her.

" _I can't,"_ she mouths to him in a very angry way. It hits me like a train; she's a mute.

"Don't bother Charlie, she's a mute," I warn trying my best to regain composure. Her face is already starting to redden on the side he struck her and I want to hold her and comfort her. _Okay, where did that come from?_

"Oh a mute huh? Well I'll take her back into the holdings and bring another one out for you to look at," Charlie states as he rubs his chin. I can't loose her; she has to be my new guest. What I say next shocks even me, but it's all to maintain my cover.

"No don't, she perfect. She won't be a screamer," I say coldly. She freezes and the tears fall down her face and hit the floor below her. God I hate seeing her upset but at the same time she sees me as a threat and a potential rapist or murderer, so I'm not surprised by her reaction. I pay 3 million for her and I shake hands with the slime ball Charlie.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you once again Mr. Grey."

"You as well Charlie." He walks over and undoes her restraints.

"Be good to your new master and maybe he'll go easy on you." She starts rubbing her wrists and I know they'll be bruised tomorrow. "I'll go get the stuff she had when we picked her up." He exits the room, leaving us alone. I take off my coat and walk over to her. She flinches and covers her head to protect herself. I just want to take her into my arms and tell her everything will be all right from here and I'm going to protect her now. But these feelings have never happened before with the other girls I saved, who I call "guests". I place my coat over her tiny frame and she looks up at me with her huge eyes again. She is underweight I can plainly see. I wonder how long she's been homeless and what caused her to become homeless. Charlie enters the room and hands me her bag, but I know she'll feel a little better holding it so I hand it over to her. She clutches it close to her chest as I escort her out to the car. Jason gives her a reassuring smile but as soon as she's in the car, she tries the door handle to try to escape only to find it's locked. She crams herself into a corner far from me, and again I don't blame her for her actions.

"Ms. Steele, I know this is going to be very hard for you to believe me when I say this, but please do. My name is Christian Grey and I bought you to save you." She looks at me with questioning eyes. "This is my body guard Jason Taylor. I will go into further details later but in laments terms, I bought you from a sex slave market. Where we are going now is my apartment Escala. There you will meet my mother Grace who is a doctor, my sister Mia, my sister-in-law Kate, and Gail, Jason's wife and my housekeeper. Please don't be frightened by any of us Ms. Steele, we're only going to help you from here." She looks at Jason reflection in the mirror.

"That's right ma'am, we're only going to help you. We're never going to let you get hurt again," Jason adds and I know he's trying to ease her too.

 _"Ana,"_ she mouths at me.

"You'd rather be called Ana?" She nods. I smile at her and she looks right into my eyes once more. "Then Ana it is. I prefer to be called Christian myself rather than Mr. Grey." She slowly pulls her hand away from her body and holds it out for me to shake.

 _"Nice to meet you Christian."_

"You as well Ana." I take her hand and feel every nerve I have come alive. Her eyes widen and she quickly pulls her hand back. I take out my earpiece, and text my dad that I've turned it off as we park in the parking garage of Escala. We lead her to the elevator and ascend, giving her as much space as she needs. When the doors open, we step out into the kitchen and see the four women waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I look around at the grand kitchen with sleek appliances and slate countertops. I turn my attention towards the four women standing in the kitchen when I'm nearly knocked backwards: one of the women is the woman I met earlier in the park.

"Oh my dear, I was wondering what would become of you," she says as she steps towards me. I leave Christian's side and step closer into her outstretched arms. If she works along with Christian, then he has to be nice, right? "They got you after I left you didn't they?" I nod and notice tears pooling at the sides of her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. If I had known…" she attempts to continue but her tears begin falling down her face. I place my hand gently against her cheeks to wipe them away. She quickly grabs me into a hug and I embrace her back, basking in the most human contact I've had in a year.

"You know Ana, Gail," Christian asks clearly confused.

"I was on the way home and I ran by a deli to pick up a sandwich for Jason, but I saw her sitting on a park bench and I gave her the sandwich. I wanted to bring her here, but I knew what you were going to do tonight."

"We got more evidence on those bastards Gail, one step closer to getting them arrested," he states as he looks back at me with soft eyes.

 _"Thank you for your kindness, and for that sandwich,"_ I soundlessly tell her. She grins at me and I wipe another tear from her face.

"Well since you've already met Gail Ana, meet the other women I have in my life." Christian puts his hand back on my back and I feel the shock we had in the car again. "This is my mom Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." I hold out my hand but she hugs me too and I once again love the feeling of human contact. She has light brown hair with the tiniest bit of blonde in it and has brown eyes. "This is Kate Kavanagh, well now Kate Grey." She has blonde hair and bright green eyes and she quickly embraces me also. The next woman looks a little younger than I and has black hair and bright blue eyes. "This is my sister Mia." She hugs me close too.

"Welcome to Escala," she whispers in my ear. I pull back and look at these wonderful women who I've met.

"Ana, I need to evaluate you now. Is it okay if Mia and Kate help me," Grace asks. I nod and let the three women guide me into a room. Before shutting the door I glance once more at Christian who seems to look worried.

* * *

I look around the beige and white-stripped room and see it has two dark wooden bedside tables and a closet. The bed is huge! It's covered in a dark blue comforter that has speckles of white in it.

"Ana," Grace gently taps me on the shoulder. I still flinch on habit but look into her loving eyes. "Would you please follow me into the bathroom so I can examine you?" I nod and step over to the door she has opened for me. I walk onto cool laminate floor and instantly see a large bathtub, well Jacuzzi really. It also has a shower and a sink with a mirror with a marble counter top. "Now I know this isn't going to be the most comfortable thing in the world but it should only take a minute or two okay?"

 _"Okay."_ She then examines my hands and arms, followed by my feet and legs. She feels my ribs and hipbones. I bend over and she traces her fingers along my spine.

"Christian told me they usually drug their victims. Did they drug you before they captured you?" I nod sadly. She looks down at the floor sad also and walks over to the door. "Mia we will need it." _Need what?_ "You can put back on your bra but please leave your underwear off." Confused, I do as asked and I see her give me a bed sheet. "You can wrap this around your bottom half honey." Her voice is kind and caring but her eyes look sad. I exit out of the bathroom with Grace and see the girls are standing near the foot of the bed. A white paper looking mat is lying on the comforter. "Ana I need to perform a pelvic exam on you next. Please sit on the tarp." I still have no idea what's going on until I see her pull out a small plastic wrapped kit and see her produce a clear plastic tube that has a handle. Now I'm scared. "This is called a speculum. I'm going to insert it into your vagina to check for signs of rape." My chest becomes tight and I shake my head 'no' madly. "Please Ana, I don't want to do this to you either, but we need to know if they did something to you while you were unconscious. They might have even put pain medication into the drink so you might not feel the effects of trauma until tomorrow then it might be too late to do anything. It will only take a few minutes and I'll only see it. You might experience a little pain, but it will go away quickly. Please." I take a few breaths and finally nod. I lay back and place my butt on the pad. The sheet is placed over my bottom half so the girls won't have to see. "Bring your knees up a little further Ana. Mia, hold her knee please." Mia places her hand against my right knee but I jerk from her touch.

"I know it sucks Ana, but Mom will take care of you. I promise." She gives me a comforting smile as Kate comes and sits by my head and holds my hand.

"We could go shopping Saturday, would you like that? We'll get you casual outfits and fancy once you can wear when you're out with Christian." I feel something wet and cold stretching my vagina painfully and I jerk my head back and feel the tears slide down my face. I grip Kate's hand and I try not to let the gasp escape my lips, but it soon turns into another silent sob. "You're doing such a wonderful job Ana. A nice warm bath after this will help everything," Kate soothes. Soon the pain goes away and Grace pulls that horrible plastic contraption from me.

"You did so well Ana, I'm very proud of you," Grace says as though she's on the verge of tears. I sit up and look at her worried. "You were, thank God, not raped. You'll just feel a little pain when you sit down for the rest of the night. You can go enjoy a nice dip in the tub now." I get up and wrap my arms around Grace's middle, hopefully conveying I knew she had to do it to ensure my well being.

 _"Thank you."_ She wipes her hand gently across my face to rid my tears.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go talk to Christian now. Enjoy your bath."

"I'll get you some of Christian's clothes you can wear for the night," Mia chirps as she exits the room with her mother.

"I'll help you into the bathtub," Kate says as she lays her hands on my shoulders and we go into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Hello all,

I'm very glad everyone has liked the story so far. I saw some people were wondering if I had published this story before and the answer is no. This idea popped into my head randomly one day a month ago so I decided to write it. We will know Ana and Christian's pasts soon so please be patient.

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

CPOV

I pace back around the kitchen for probably the 20th lap. Gail and Jason are standing behind the island watching me walk around the room like a nervous hen. I've never been this anxious about my other guests getting evaluated by Mom, but Ana is different. She's so tiny and fragile I just feel the need to protect her myself. I don't want to baby her, but my longing to know she's well is going into overdrive. Mom finally comes out of the room along with Mia, who heads off in the direction of my room. With my previous guests, they borrowed my clothes until we bought outfits for them that would fit them properly since they all had different body types.

"How is she Mom," I ask stopping right in front of her.

"Well she's severely underweight so she'll need fattening meals, but not large meals at first. She has had broken ribs in the past that healed on their own. Mentally, it will take her some time to adjust to this."

"Can I go see her?"

"No Christian. For one she's taking a bath and the second is you might terrify her." I look at my mom in confusion. "I had to give her a pelvic exam to see if she was raped. To be kidnapped and then to feel violated in one day really took a toll on her."

"Was she raped?" I don't care if they would kill me in the process, if anyone of those fuckers raped her, I will kill them myself.

"No thank God. I know you know she's different from your past guests, so you'll have to be extra careful when you're around her. No sudden movements or she might panic."

"Okay, thanks Mom," I bring her into a hug as the door to Ana's room opens. Out steps Mia, then Kate who gives a comforting smile at Ana before she emerges. She's wearing a white business shirt she's swimming in and a pair of my athletic shorts. Her hair is braided and she looks beautiful once again. I give her a friendly smile and watch as she forms a lovely blush and looks away.

"Christian, we were talking about going shopping Saturday, would that be okay," Kate questions.

"Oh yes please," Mia slightly screeches causing Ana to jump. "We'll get you all sorts of outfits. You'll be even more beautiful!" Ana's face heats again and I just marvel at her innocence.

"That will be fine with me. We can bring Elliot too and make it a big outing." I see Ana's brow furrow in concern regarding my brother, but I know she'll like him the moment she meets him. The ladies hug Ana once more before hugging me and leaving.

"Supper is ready you two," Gail tells us as soon as they are gone. Ana and I head over to the island and she gingerly takes her seat beside me. I scoot away from her showing that I won't harm her. Gail brings us a BLT sandwich and chicken noodle soup. We dig in and I'm so happy Ana seems at ease with me now. Gail excuses herself while we continue to eat.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you why I'm doing this." She looks up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes and nods. "I've always loved giving back to the community and programs world wide. I have enough money to share with those who need it."

 _"What do you do,"_ she asks.

"I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holdings. I buy and sell companies around the world. I'm a billionaire so like I said, I have enough money to go around." Her eyes widen as I tell her this. She probably just thought I was some business guy who bought her for some sick desires. "About three years ago, I received an invitation to join a club called _V._ It was very secretive and was invitation only. I thought it was going to be like any other club and it was going to be a bunch of old guys hanging around and drinking. The first night I went, they showed me the back part of their business and that's when I found out they were a sex slave operation. I saw women chained against the walls and in cages. Men would come and auction on these women to do God only knows what to. I left saying I wasn't interested that night but I would come the next night they had new 'members'. I told my dad everything I saw. He's a lawyer so he would know how to handle this. He said I would have to gather enough evidence to shut these bastards down because I knew every man in there was armed and wouldn't go down without a fight if police busted in the doors. So I went the next night and bought my first guest, Savannah. She had been beaten and raped so I had Mom come over and evaluate her. I had her explain in video what all she saw and what had happened to her while she was with them, in detail. After about three months I got her a job and she moved out of my apartment into a house of her own. I then decided I needed to rescue another woman so I went back and bought Leigh. And that's how it started." She looks up at me in awe and urging me to continue. "That is what I do: you may stay here for as long as you like. If you want to get a job, I will help you find one. If you want to go to college, I'll pay for it. If you want your own apartment, I'll provide one. The only thing I asked for in return is your friendship and if we ever get those bastards to court, your testimony." I've walked her back to her room. "There is something else you need to know Ana. I never had a relationship other than friendship with my guests, it would feel wrong. The only type of physical contact we ever had was high fives and hugs." With that she flings her arms around my center and nuzzles her face into my chest. I hold her against me, reveling in the warmth of her body. She looks up at me with tears once again falling down her face.

 _"Thank you so much Christian. I will forever be grateful to you."_ I brush them away with my thumbs.

"You're so welcome Ana. I hope you rest well."

 _"You too."_ She walks into her room and before she shuts the door, her face beams with her beautiful smile. I grin all the way to my room where I collapse onto my bed for a restful night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

My eyes flutter open and it takes me sometime to remember where I am and what I'm doing in such a soft bed. I look at the clock on my bedside table and it reads 12:30 pm. _Man, I've been out cold for a while,_ I think to myself. I get up and use the restroom and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I'm starting to see my cheekbones and I can clearly see my ribs. But now that I'm in an environment that will provide me with food, I'll be able to gain my weight back. I step out of the bathroom and spot a note lying on the floor near my door. I pick it up and read the hand written message:

 _Dear Ana,_

 _I hope you slept well. I'll be gone to work until 6 but I'll try to be home earlier than that if possible. If you would like something else to wear, please take whatever you need from my closet. Feel free to look around the apartment; this is your home now for as long as you want and I want you to be comfortable._

 _Christian_

I smile and hold the letter close to me. Maybe I can learn to trust men again with his help. I put his letter in a drawer and step out from my new haven. I walk barefoot into the kitchen and see there is a large living room with a floor to ceiling widow and a large half square shaped couch in front of a large T.V. I spy Gail in the kitchen working on something. I don't want to scare her so I try my best to clear my voice and get a squeak out of myself. _God I sound so stupid._ She jumps but turns to me with a grin on her face.

"Hello Ana. Did you sleep okay," she asks and my heart feels like it might explode. I miss motherly concern.

 _"Yes thank you. Did you sleep well?"_

"Yes I did. Would you like breakfast or just so straight into lunch?" I grin knowing that it's well past noon.

 _"Lunch please. Thank you."_ She puts down her bowl and walks over to the fridge. I take a peak inside her bowl and see what looks like cookie batter. When she's facing me I ask, _"Are you making cookies?"_

"Yes I thought we might need some sweets around here besides you. Don't tell Jason I told you this but he begs me for these cookies constantly." I giggle at her hushed tone and while she prepares me something she lets me spread the batter out onto a baking sheet. When I place them in the oven, she places a large salad with grilled chicken strips on top and a glass of water on the island. While the cookies bake and I eat, I ask Gail to tell me about herself. She in turn tells me about how she came to meet and work for Christian and how she met Jason. She also tells me and shows me pictures of Jason's daughter Sophie from a previous marriage. After we've talked and take the cookies out of the oven, I take a cookie and go exploring. _My goodness these cookies are delicious!_ I find another guest bedroom that is similar to mine but doesn't have such quite feminine colors. I continue opening doors and accidently come across the living quarters of Gail and Jason, but I don't want to be nosy so I just shut the door. I open another one and see a bunch of T.V monitors. I realize its CCTV and see there is a camera pointed down the main hall and one pointed at the elevator. There also appears to be two in the garage. I shut the door and continue walking around the apartment. Next I find a home gym complete with a treadmill, an elliptical, a weight system, and a punching bag. I find Christian's room and walk in. His colors are light gray with light blue accents. I walk further into his room and see his closet door is open. Inside there are rows of suit jackets, shirts, and pants of all colors. He has several pairs of shoes and large dressers. His manly scent is all over the place and it smells wonderful. I take a look into his en suite bathroom and it's like mine. As I walk back down the hall I see the final door and open it. In it there is a floor to ceiling window that takes up one wall. Two walls are bookshelves lined with novels. The final wall is white and has a fireplace in it. In front of the fireplace is a lovely black sofa and in the middle of the room is a large piano. I wander around in awe and look at some of the novels and find _Jane Eyre_. The thought of being in this room sends me back memories of spending time at the library near home. The library was practically my home, my escape. I take the copy of _Jane Eyre_ and lay it on the piano bench and walk back into the kitchen. I once again startle Gail but she soon recovers.

 _"Can I make myself some tea please?"_

"I'll make it Ana, just give me a few minutes." She makes it and I give her my thanks and take it back into the library and sit down on the bench facing the skyline of Seattle. As I drink the pleasant warm liquid my mind runs back to the wonderful and handsome man who has saved me. _No! I can't like him!_ He only wants my friendship and that is all I should give him. But why do I feel a pull to be near him? Every time we're in the same room, I want to be close to him and just stare into his alluring silver eyes. There's probably several women crawling over him all the time; he's smart, gentle as a lamb, and drop dead gorgeous. He's basically Mr. Rochester; he looks rough and mean at times but under that is a loving man.

"Do you play piano Ana," his sultry voice sounds, causing me to jump and drop the teacup from my hands. _Shit!_

 _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry,"_ I tell the floor as I get on my knees and begin picking up the pieces of glass. Great, one day in the house of the man who saved me and I'm breaking his stuff.

"Here stop Ana, you'll hurt yourself worse." He's besides me in a minute and quickly picks me up. I freeze in his warm arms as he carries me over to the couch. "Hey Gail."

"Yes," she calls from the kitchen.

"Can you bring the first aid kit and the broom and dust pan into the library please?" He pulls a trashcan beside me and sits on the other side of me. I feel my cheeks heat as I continue mouthing apologies. Gail rushes in and hands him the kit as she goes over and cleans up my mess.

 _"No I should do it! I broke it,"_ I plead with Christian.

"No Ana you're hurt and you need to be treated." He looks straight into my eyes with a mixture of concern and determination with his warm hands wrapped around mine.

 _"I'm so sorry I broke the cup. I'll buy you a new one I promise."_

"You'll do no such thing except hold still while I work on you." I look down and see my hands are cut but nothing major. I can feel his breath on my arm as he works on cleaning the cuts and applying bandages. "There we go right as rain. Did you have a nice day?" He looks up from my hand and gives me a heart-stopping smile and again I feel my face redden.

 _"I did thank you. Did you have a nice day at work?"_

"I did although I kept thinking how I should have stayed with you today to make you feel more welcomed."

 _"It's okay. I had lunch with Gail and she made cookies,"_ I say trying to cheer him up.

"Oh I love her cookies." I smile at his love for her cooking and he returns the smile. "So, um, do you play the piano?" I shake my head no. "Would you like to learn?"

 _"Yes please."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

Hello all,

I'm glad everyone's still enjoying the story but I saw we were having some concerns about Ana being mute. She is a mute, she can't talk but she can mouth her responses. Any time you see what she is saying is _Italicized_ , she's mouthing it. I know lip reading is very hard to learn, but in this story, apparently people just can XD. We will learn very soon why Ana is mute and how she came to be mute.

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

CPOV

As I begin to teach her all that I've learned, I feel that magnetic pull again and scoot a little closer to her. By the end of the hour she can play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ from memory _._ Easy I know but I'm pretty proud I could teach her something. She's a very fast learner so I bet if she would take college classes, she would breeze right through them.

 _"So how well do you play,"_ she soundlessly asks. I'm so glad I'm a good lip reader or we would have some trouble.

"I can play very well. Shall I play for you?" She blushes and she looks as lovely as ever.

 _"Yes please."_ I scoot closer to her and begin to play _Clair de Lune._ I glance out of the corner of my eye and see she has closed her eyes and is lost in the music. As my hands go on playing, my mind wonders where her parents could be, or if she was a child of the foster care system. Can she be cured of her muteness? I wonder if her voice sounds as soft as I imagine it. As the song ends I feel myself wanting to kiss her. I want to hold her lovely face in my hands and pepper it with kisses everywhere. But I know I can't, she would never want a relationship with me. I just need to focus on making her life wonderful and provide every need she has. When she opens her eyes, they bore into mine while she forms another beautiful blush.

 _"What's your favorite color,"_ she asks after some moments of silence.

"Blue, what's yours?"

 _"Blue also. What's your favorite season?"_

"Summer. It's nice to be out of the office and to be out in the fresh air. And it's a great time to take out my boat."

 _"You have a boat?"_ Her eyebrows are almost raised to her hairline and I chuckle at her surprise.

"I do named _The Grace_ after my mom. I'll take you out on it sometime when it's definitely warmer."

 _"Okay!"_ Her grin meets her eyes this time and I see tiny dimples that make her oh so adorable.

"Is _Jane Eyre_ your favorite novel," I ask glancing at the book on top of the piano.

 _"It is I love it so much."_

"Then keep the novel."

 _"Oh no Christian I couldn't."_

"Yes you can. If I want another, I'll just get myself another copy." She looks into my eyes, like she's looking into my very soul.

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

While Gail is getting supper divided up, I wonder how tomorrow will play out.

"Are you excited about going shopping tomorrow," I ask.

 _"Yes and no,"_ she states before she looks down at her hands. I give her a confused look hoping she'll give an explanation. _"I don't want you to feel like you're my ATM card. I feel bad about you_ spending _money on me."_

"Ana I don't feel like your ATM card. I know you would never use me for my money and I am happy to provide this for you, on one condition." She quirks her eyebrow at me and I chuckle at her expression. "You have to model your outfits the girls will wrangle you into." She silently giggles before she looks at her hands again.

 _"Okay."_

"Do you want to get anything in particular?"

 _"A charm bracelet with a bell charm on it." That's an odd request,_ I think to myself.

"Why?"

 _"I keep scaring Gail since I don't make any noise and I want her to hear me coming so I don't end up giving her a heart attack."_ I laugh at her concern for Gail's heath.

"You won't feel, shackled in a sense, will you?"

 _"No,"_ she grins.

"Okay we'll make sure to stop at the jeweler." She grins and gives me a side hug before she flushes once again and pulls away as Jason and Gail come sit at the table. After a good meal full of delicious food and Jason telling Ana hilarious stories of his, I bid her good night and venture into my room.

* * *

I sit straight up in bed and feel the beads of sweat on my brow and all over my body. _God I hate my nightmares._ Talking to Flynn was helping so much, but my memories had to come back to haunt me. I wipe off my face with my hands and hear a small knock.

"Come in," I say although I have a feeling I know whom it is. Out from the dark hallway, Ana creaks open my door and stands in the doorway. "Come in Ana, it's okay." She shuts the door behind her and walks over to the side of my bed. I reach over and turn on the bedside table lamp as she sits near my feet. "Sorry I woke you. I should have warned you that I have night terrors sometimes. I talk my psychiatrist about it but sometimes, it doesn't help." I look up at her and see she's staring at my whip and cigarette scarred chest. "Sorry, I'll put a shirt on." I start to rise out of bed but she grabs my hand and shakes her head no. I sit back down and she moves closer to me, still holding my hand. We sit in silence for a few moments while my eyes bore into hers, clearly full of confusion and sorrow. I'm startled when she stands and comes directly in front of me. She leans down and wraps her arms around my center and nuzzles her face into the side of my neck. I instantly pull her closer and lie back on the bed on my side with her still wrapped around me. I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't touch her like this, but I've missed the touch of a woman for so long. And to have this woman so full of innocence, concern, and kindness reach out and touch my disgusting body. I work out and am in shape but I know my scars would appall anyone. She pulls back a little and looks once again into my eyes with her sapphire orbs. "My parents adopted all of us. First Elliot, then me, and then Mia. I was adopted at age 5. Before that, I lived with my biological mother and a girl by the name Natasha who was 12 in Detroit. She wasn't my biological sister, but I love her like one. My mother was a crack addict and was a prostitute. Unfortunately she also prostituted out Natasha. She also had a pimp who was suppose to give us apartment rent, but he would end up getting high with my mother and raping Natasha while she just watched. He would burn his cigarettes out on me and would whip me if I did something wrong. One night he came over and was angry beyond belief. He ended up making my mom overdose and strangling Natasha to death. I tried to stop him, I really did, but he punched me so hard, he knocked me out for two days. When I came to, I was in the hospital being looked after by Grace. I knew I was alone then but thankfully, Grace and Carrick saved me by adopting me that night. When I first arrived home, I wouldn't speak and Elliot and Carrick scared me. I didn't come out of my room all day for days on end." I stop while she wipes away my tears with her warm hands. "We then moved here to Seattle. I eventually began to trust them but didn't start talking until they adopted Mia. I don't know why she was my key, but she helped me open up. I began to see therapists to try to help with my night terrors but it didn't really help. I was a rebellious teenager and full of rage. That was until I met John Flynn, my psychiatrist now. He helped me understand that the rage I was feeling was towards the pimp and my confusion at why he would abuse us. He also says my need to help the unfortunate, including rescuing the woman from the sex slave industry, has been a way of trying to make up for not rescuing my mother and Natasha. I felt truly powerless then seeing them getting treated that way, but when I found my purpose in helping others becoming stable in so many ways, I felt like I was doing right by them." I see her tears falling down her cheeks and brush them away with my thumbs. "I'm going to seem like I'm babying you, and my neediness to protect you might drive you up the wall. But please know this; my need to protect you and making sure you're safe is the only way I feel like my life is worthwhile." She leans up and nuzzles back into my neck and I inhale the wonderful scent of her hair. I feel her tears on my bare skin, so I rub her back to try to comfort her. I feel significantly better telling her this. I've never told my other guests my past, only Flynn. After a few minutes and she has calmed down, I feel she has fallen asleep beside me. I smile as I pick her up and carry her back into her room. I tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead and revel in the feel of her soft skin. I turn and feel her hand tug on mine. She raises my hand to her lips and kisses it. "Sleep well, wonderful Ana," I whisper before stroking her lovely cheek and leaving her room. As I lay back in my bed, I smell her scent on one of my pillows and clutch it close to my body as I fall back into a nightmare free sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

The gentle chime of my alarm clock stirs me awake. As I begin to wake fully, I think of last night with Christian. He must have been feeling a tremendous amount of weight on his shoulders seeing his mom and Natasha murdered. I don't see him being needy or babying me at all. He is very kind, generous, and sweet to be doing all of this for me. I hear a knock at the door and I quickly jump out of bed and sprint to the door, but am slightly disappointed it's not Christian who knocked.

"Good morning Ana," Gail says in her infectious cheerfulness. "Breakfast is ready."

 _"Thank you Gail. I'll be out in a minute."_ After quickly hitting the bathroom, I come out and smile as I see Christian sitting at the island reading the newspaper and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Ana, did you sleep well," he asks as he gives me a sideways grin. I blush as I scramble up onto the island seat.

 _"I did thank you. Did you?"_

"Yes I slept a lot better after my nightmare thank you." He rubs the top of my hand gently and it sends my stomach into a flipping frenzy and makes my cheeks heat again. We share the newspaper as we eat in comfortable silence. "I got you a gift." I look up at him and he lays a thin box in front of me. "I got them so we can use them for our practices. I mean, you can just use them by yourself if you want." I see him actually blush as I open the box. Inside are piano lesson books ranging from simply melodies to duets and concert pieces.

 _"Oh these are perfect! Thank you! How did you get them here so fast?"_

"The Grey name as perks," he winks as I give him a side hug. If it's hugs he only wants, I'm more than willing to give them. I love being in his arms, hell just human contact has been missing from my life for so long I would probably hug a stranger! Although the kiss I left on his hand and the one he left on my forehead had me falling asleep grinning like a fool. After breakfast I run and take a quick shower only to realize I don't have any clothing that fits me. As I come out of the bathroom in my towel, I see a bag resting on my bed with another box underneath. I open the bag and find new underwear and panty set, socks, a pair of dark jeans, and a warm light gray three-quarter-length sleeve shirt. Further inside is a dark blue coat with a hood that has faux white fur around it and white gloves. Everything fits amazingly well. I put my hair up in a ponytail so it will stay out of my face today. I open the box and find a pair of brown boots that come midway up my calves. I glance in the mirror and I actually look, pretty. Christian is too good to me. I open my bedroom door and am surprised to see Christian standing beside my door. He looks down at me with his piercing silver eyes.

 _"How do I look,"_ I ask as I spin around. He looks down on me with a good-natured smile on his lips.

"Beautiful." We walk down the hallway. I see he's wearing his coat from the other night and black dress pants with black dress shoes. In the kitchen I see Kate, Mia and a man. He has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and is a little taller than Christian. He's dressed in a winter coat and jeans. The girls run over and quickly grab me for hugs, which I don't hesitate on giving.

"Oh Ana, it's nice to see you again! You look better like you've been gaining weight, thank God. You were beautiful when we first met, but seeing your cheekbones wasn't the best," Mia says quickly as she slightly crushes me in her arms. She lets go and Kate comes in for the next hug.

"You look as marvelous as ever babe," Kate states as she winks at me. I can only blush at her silly actions. Christian puts his hand on the lower part of my back and I feel that spark flying through my body like it did last night.

"Ana this is my older brother Elliot," he says as he motions towards the blonde.

"Hello little lady. Pleasure to meet you," he says with a wink, causing me to grin. I can see why Kate married this sweet goofball. Having a gentle nature must run in the Grey family.

 _"Nice to meet you too,"_ I mouth and hope he can read my lips like everyone else.

"Well I'm ready to go shopping. Mia and I donated a lot of our clothes and shoes this morning," Kate says proudly.

"All right then, let's get this party on the road," Christian states with eagerness. We all huddle into the elevator and get into the SUV. Elliot, Kate and Mia take the back and I ride passenger in front as Christian drives.

 _"Is Jason not driving us today?"_

"I wanted him to have the day with Gail. Besides we're going to get dragged to a lot of places with Mia and Kate in this party. He would probably get cranky." He gives me his sideways grin that makes me snicker as we exit the garage and begin our day.

* * *

Three hours into this shopping excursion and I'm exhausted! Who knew a person would need so many outfits and shoes. We've gotten pants of all kinds from dress pants, jeans, sweatpants, and shorts and even skirts, to shirts ranging from t-shirts, blouses, camisoles, and jackets. Mia went crazy when I said I just wanted another pair of tennis shoes. Turns out I needed heels, boots, and sandals too, luckily only three pairs of each. The men have been very patient, although Elliot have been on his phones when the girls were running around getting stuff for me to try on. I kept my word by showing off my outfits to Christian. He hasn't been on his phone once today. When I would come out of the dressing room, he would give me a once over with a beautiful smile on his face and say the outfit was "beautiful, wonderful", or "perfect". Every time he says it, it makes my face heat and my heart flutter.

"Okay so while you guys go drop off the bags in the car we'll go get pajamas, bras, and panties okay," Kate announces.

"Sounds good with us babe, but then can we go to lunch? I'm like a ravenous rat," Elliot explains causing us to laugh.

"Sounds like a great idea," Kate states as she locks her arm with mine, pulling me away from Christian. "Christian you can go hang with Elliot if you want."

"No it's okay I'll come," he beams at me while he follows our group. We enter a boutique and the sales associates are eager to help us. Kate ushers me into changing room and starts undressing me.

 _"Kate what are you doing,"_ I mouth a little confused.

"The sooner we get you changed and trying on stuff, the sooner we can go eat. Plus I wanted to spend some one on one time with you while Mia's grabbing stuff. What's your bra size?" I shrug and before I can blink she grabs my left breast and gives it a squeeze. I gently smack her hand away and feel my face flush for probably the 50th time today.

 _"Kate!"_

"Oh please. My roommate in college walked around my apartment naked and I worked in retail during college." She leans out the door and tells Mia my bra size. Soon enough Mia arrives and hands us underwear sets and pajamas to try on. "So have you liked living with Christian so far?"

 _"Oh yes, I'm starting to feel like I have a home again."_ I still feel embarrassed with her seeing me in the nude, but she's right. The quicker this goes, the quicker we can go eat.

"That's great. And he treats you well?"

 _"Oh yes. He's been nothing but a gentleman."_

"Well good, I'm glad. Christian has always been very kind around his family and friends. But in the office, he changes and becomes the CEO he is. So if you hear him shouting on the phone sometime, don't be too surprised." As I look in the mirror again at myself in a comfortable and slightly sexy underwear and bra, I again think I look pretty. "You have a great body Ana, there's no denying it." She winks and quickly I'm changing into another matching set. "So have you and Christian been, bonding and getting to know each other?"

 _"Um, sort of. He's teaching me piano. We know each others' likes and dislikes."_ I don't know if she knows his past, but I'm not one to share if he hasn't told her.

"Well good. He's probably told you about his past hasn't he?" _Never mind then,_ I think.

 _"Yeah he has. He's a very good man and is very kind to do this all for me."_ We hear a soft knock.

"I don't want to rush you ladies at all, but these women out here are driving me crazy," comes the soft voice of Christian. Kate and I snigger.

"We'll be out soon Christian don't worry. Grab a stick to beat them off you if you need to," Kate says. He chuckles and walks away as Mia hands her more stuff.

"Oh Ana you look hot! Girl you're working it," Mia exclaims before shutting the door. A moment of silence comes between Kate and I while I try on another pajama set.

"Are you attracted to Christian?" My cheeks heat once again and I can't bear to look at her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "It's okay Ana. I won't tell anyone, I promise." I nod and she hugs me from behind. "Oh wonderful! I thought he was attracted to you too," she whispers.

 _"Why would he be attracted to me?"_

"Why wouldn't he be? You're kind and beautiful. Not to mention smart as a whip as he told Elliot."

 _"But I'm a mute. Who would want anything to do with a mute?"_ She gathers the items we're going to purchase.

"Don't doubt yourself Ana. Besides, I'll tell you this. With his other guests he has never been more attentive. And he never went shopping with them personally. He would send his card with them while Mia and I would take them shopping. So just think of that." She gives me a sly smile and winks before leaving me to change back into my clothing and ponder my own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

After dropping off the purchases, we walk over to a nice restaurant and thanks to my reputation, we got right in. I pull out Ana's chair for her and she smiles her breathtaking smile at me. When we were getting her undergarments and nightwear, the retail workers wouldn't stop flirting with me, and it got on my nerves. I just kept thinking to myself, _I'm with my woman so leave me alone._ But why did I begin to think of Ana as my woman, like my girlfriend? It's obvious now we're attracted to each other, but why would she want a relationship with a clingy man like me? This is definitely something I'm brining up in my session with Flynn on Monday. We've ordered and have begun making small talk and I'm just about to talk to Ana when Mia beats me to her.

" _A Walk to Remember_ was on last night, and I just love that movie! Have you seen it Ana," she asks eagerly.

 _"Um, I've read the book, but I haven't seen the movie."_

"Oh well have you seen any other of Nicholas Sparks' movies?"

 _"No,"_ she states as she looks on like she's embarrassed.

"None?" Again she shakes her head no.

"Well maybe she's not into the Rom Com genre. Maybe she's more a Comedy kind of girl. What about _The Hangover_ trilogy have you seen any of those," Elliot asks. "Or even a Suspense and Horror like _Signs_?"

 _"No."_ She shrinks in her seat a little, obviously embarrassed and looking slightly ashamed.

"What did you do in your spare time if you didn't watch movies Ana," Mia softly asks.

 _"I read. I spent a lot of time at the library in Montesano, my hometown."_

"Ah no wonder you're so smart like Christian praises," Elliot announces and smugly smiles at me. _Asshole!_ "So did you graduate with a 4.0 then?"

 _"Yes, I did."_

"That's pretty impressive little lady. I bet your parents were proud." Her smile slowly fades and her eyes look like they have tears on the brim.

"Here's the meals everyone," the waitress says, thankfully interrupting us. We give our thanks and begin eating. Conversation flows once again, but I notice Ana is focusing solely on her food. I place my hand over her left one and rub my thumb across the top and squeeze it gently. She gives me a reassuring nod and I see a little happiness return to her eyes.

"We could have a movie night every Friday if you want Ana," Kate whispers quietly. "We could watch the classics and favorites." Ana nods and beams at Kate and then at me.

* * *

Our next stop is Cartier's, but as we're walking arm in arm, I feel Ana slow down a little. When I look back I see she's looking in a window at a blush colored dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and has jewels running over the brim of the bust and down the front in a line. The fabric has been drawn up to the middle to run under the jewels. The fabric gathers just above the knees and flows down and out.

"Would you like to go try it on Ana," I ask, hoping she will want to.

 _"Oh no. I don't need a dress like that. You've spent enough on me today."_

"That doesn't matter. Besides you never know when we might go to a black tie event." The others have come joined us now.

"Oh Ana, that's gorgeous. You have a good eye," Mia compliments.

"Go try it on," Kate says seizing her arm and dragging her inside. We follow and soon Mia and Kate are trying on gowns too. "We donated ours this morning too, so why not get one now?" Elliot and I sit in chairs and wait for the women to emerge. Mia comes out first in a mint dress with a sweetheart neckline that has lace covering it and runs over her shoulders and onto the back. The skirt is A-line.

"Very beautiful Mia," I compliment.

"Yes Mia, you look very beautiful," Elliot states with a grin. Kate comes out next in a deep purple gown that has one shoulder and a straight-line neckline. It has a belt that accents her waist and has an A-line skirt as well.

"Gorgeous babe," Elliot drools.

"Come on out Ana," Mia calls. We don't hear anything. Kate goes over and knocks on her door and goes in. She comes back out in a minute and gives Ana a reassuring grin. Soon she steps out and my heart stops and my jaw plummets to the floor. She looks mesmerizing! I thought she looked amazing trying on her clothes, but in that dress, she is stunning. She meets my eyes and everything around us just disappears. I find myself standing in front of her.

"You look so beautiful Ana, truly stunning," I say as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushes again and she leans in slightly to my touch. "Do you like the dress?" She nods and smiles up at me. "Then we're getting it." I kiss her forehead before she goes back into the dressing room. I turn and see everyone else is staring at me like I've grown another head, but I could care less. I walk up to the sales clerk and ask, "Do you have any matching shoes with that dress? Preferably in a size 9." Soon she shows me a pair of silver stilettos that has material running across the foot in an X pattern with tiny silver studs running down them. As we leave the shop, Ana is grinning from ear to ear. I know she is humble and is very kind to think of my expenses, but all that I've bought for her didn't put a dent in my wealth.

"Christian can we go to Sprinkles before we leave? Please," Mia pleads.

"Don't you think it's a little too cold for it today Mia?"

"But they're having a special today. Please?"

"Is everyone else okay with that?" They all nod. "Okay why don't you guys go ahead and go and we'll meet you there. We have to make a certain stop."

"Okay we'll grab a table," Elliot states as we part ways. With Ana's arm wrapped around mine, we head to Cartier's. It feels so right to have her here beside me, like she and I were meant to do this. As soon as we step inside, Fred, the sales clerk recognizes me from my previous purchases for Mom and Mia.

"Ah welcome back Mr. Grey," the 65 year old says with kindness.

"Hello Fred, how are you today?"

"Oh fine, just fine. How may I help you today?"

"We're were wondering if you had any charm bracelets."

"Ah yes, right this way." He steps behind the counter and pulls out his collection. I see Ana instantly spot a white gold one that has oval links and a diamond studded C clasp.

"Do you like that one Ana?" She nods and Fred removes it for her to try on. It fits perfectly. "Can we see your charms please Fred?" He pulls out another draw and we see hundreds of charms. We soon find a little silver bell with swirl designs along the sides. Along with that we get a rose, a lily, a sun, a crescent moon, a Celtic knot, and a treble clef note charm. After he attaches the charms, Ana practically skips out of the store. I'm so glad to see her so happy.

 _"Thank you so much Christian! I love it so much!"_

"You're welcome Ana. I'd say our shopping today went very well." She nods and hugs my arm. Even through layers of clothing, I still feel a buzz when she touches me. We join the rest of the group and have a cup of hot chocolate with a scoop of Sprinkles signature vanilla ice cream. The girls admire her charm bracelet when we're seated.

"So Ana, what do your charms mean," Kate asks.

 _"Well the bell is so I don't scare Gail anymore since she can't hear me coming. The lily is my favorite flower. The rose was my mom's favorite flower. The sun is because I love the light of day. The moon is because my dad taught me about the stars. The Celtic knot is because my heritage is Irish. And the treble clef is because I love music."_ After we all enjoy the break, we head home. After hugging everyone, we split ways. Ana and I head into the apartment and I help hang her outfits up. After we have a filling dinner, we say goodnight and I head into my room, praying I'll sleep a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awake in the night with a feeling there is something wrong. As I step out of my room, I see Ana's door is open. I head towards the library and hear a sad song calling to me. I step into the library and see Ana playing with the moonlight streaming into the room. She's wearing a new set of pajamas and she's reading one of the books I got her, but why is she up at this hour? She turns her head slightly and I can see the tear stains down her lovely face. I continue to walk towards her in the cold room as I hear her loneliness pouring out in the song. Without any errors, she plays on lost in her own world. When she finishes, she sees me out of the corner of her eye and slightly jumps.

"What's wrong Ana," I ask as I walk towards her. I sit down, cup her face, and wipe away her tears.

 _"I had a nightmare"_

"You're freezing. Would you like for me to light the fire and we can talk about it?" She nods. I get up and turn on the fireplace. I pull a blanket out the arm of the couch and wrap it around her when she comes to sit on the couch with me. When I sit next to her, she takes my hand and laces her fingers through mine. She sits and looks at the fire before taking a deep breath and begins to tell me, about her past.

 **Author's Note:**

The song I pictured Ana playing was Lonely Raindrops by Domokos Elod


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

 _"My mother Carla died during childbirth. She had a heart defect no one detected, so her heart gave out during delivery leaving my dad, Ray to raise me. He was the most kind and loving father a girl could ever ask for. He was a former Marine but after my mother passed away, he retired and went into the carpeting business with a friend. Just a week after I turned 12, he died in a car crash on the way home."_ I feel the tears beginning again and I try to keep them at bay, but to no avail. I wipe them away and Christian rubs my hand, showing me he's here to support me. _"In his will, Dad left me to be cared for by his business partner Isaac Belford. For the first year he was nice, but something changed. He started drinking and that's when he started abusing me. He would come home and beat me if I didn't have things done in the house like the clothing washed or supper made. He never beat me enough to show bruises on my face. He, thankfully, never raped me. He told me if I would tell anyone, no one would believe me and no one cared about me. I was naïve, or stupid, and thought he was right because that's what kids do: they believe adults. He didn't let me watch T.V. or movies. He never celebrated any holidays either. I stayed away from the house for as long as I could so I escaped to the library. I read every book in that building, going there after school to do homework and read before running home to prepare his meal. I tried to run away so many times I lost count. But every time I tried, he or his friend John Marist would catch me then I would be beaten again. One day he came home and beat me for not fixing something I had no idea was broken. He kicked me in the ribs and broke them. That night I was determined to tell someone about him. But life can be funny sometimes."_ I wipe my eyes once more before looking to the fire. I haven't told anyone about my past besides Roberta. I don't want pity. I want understanding. _"The next morning I found out I couldn't speak. I thought I had lost my voice from some illness but as the days past, I knew something was wrong. I eventually read about mutism and found out I have elective mutism. It is caused by a traumatic event so you can guess what that was,"_ I mouth trying to make it sound humorous. _"That made things worse. When Isaac would beat me, I couldn't cry out and he would say things like 'Who wants a stupid, ugly mute bitch?' Somehow I managed to convince my teachers I had disease where I lost my voice, but I was still a good student. I even took the SAT and the ACT and got a 2375 and a 34, which are almost perfect scores as you know. I knew my only way out of that hellhole was through college and I knew Mom and Dad would have saved me some money to send me. But again life kind of sucks sometimes. I found out later Isaac had forged my signature on a document and he took all the money my parents had saved for me. I knew I was going to have to escape somehow. The night I turned 20 I waited until he was passed out and I tied him to his bed and hid his phone. I grabbed what I could and ran. I walked and walked until I ended up in Seattle. I looked in papers for jobs, but it's hard to get a job when you can't talk. I finally found a job as a seamstress for a woman named Roberta Montoya. After I explained to her my past, she let me live in her house with her two young sons. But the economy hit her hard and she had to shut down her shop. I also couldn't live with her anymore since she needed to feed her kids. So with the money I had I had to get food and a place to sleep so I spent what I had on hotel rooms. After that dried up, I moved to the streets. I had been homeless for almost a year, going from shelter to shelter, before I was abducted. I don't want your pity Christian. I just want your understanding."_

"Oh Ana," he states as he pulls me into his lap wrapping his arms around my middle. I lean my head into the crook of his neck and take delight in his touch and his manly smell as the tears continue falling down my face. "I do understand you and I do not pity you. My heart bleeds for you that such an innocent, wonderful, kind, loving and beautiful person like you had to go through such hell." We sit in silence listening to the crackling of the fire. He rubs my back as my tears slow, but I never want to let him go. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't invade his personal space and be filling his head with my baggage, but it's so nice to talk to a person who has had a crappy past who would understand the struggle of getting to trust someone again. Once the tears have stopped, I pull back to look into his caring eyes, but he keeps an arm wrapped around me.

 _"What are your nightmares usually about?"_

"They're either about the pimp burning me or seeing my mother and Natasha die. What was yours about?"

 _"It started out good: we were shopping like this morning and then you all suddenly disappeared. Then Isaac showed up and started beating me again."_

"Well I'm not going anywhere. And neither are the others. I promise." He moves his hand up towards my face. I still flinch on instinct but he gingerly cups my face and I lean into his touch. "I know it's just instinct for you to move away from my touch, but I swear I will never hurt you Ana."

 _"Thank you."_ I move my hand and place it over his heart. He stiffens under my touch but soon relaxes. I look into his eyes for clarification to why he would become rigid with me touching him.

"I have Haphephobia, the fear of being touched. It's not as bad now, but it still doesn't feel right having people touch me on my chest or back. It used to feel like my body was on fire." I remove my hand quickly and try to get out of his lap.

 _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be touching you like this then. I'm sorry if I hurt you."_ But instead he tightens his grip and pulls me further into his lap. He runs his hand from my shoulder down to my hand and places it back on his chest.

"When you touch me Ana, it feels fine. I feel nothing, no burning or stinging. I just feel the warmth of your hand. I don't know why, I'm planning on bringing it up in my session with Flynn on Monday."

 _"You gave everyone hugs today. Did it hurt then?"_

"It didn't hurt. It felt, weird. It's still something I'm working on." He raises his hand and rubs my face again and I just revel in his touch. No man since Ray has had such a tender touch. "If you ever have another nightmare, feel free to wake me up and we can play the piano together. I play when I can't sleep so when I heard you playing, I knew something was wrong."

 _"Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."_

"You didn't wake me. I woke on my own. I had the feeling something wasn't right." He leans up and kisses my forehead before leaning his lips against it. I close my eyes, basking in his soft lips. I suddenly feel very tired, feeling the warmth of his body mixed with the warmth radiating from the fire. "Do you want to go back to bed?" I shake my head no, but I know we should so he can get some decent sleep. He leans forward and pushes a hidden button. The foot of the couch extends some, making a pull out couch of sorts. He grabs the throw pillows and lies back so we're facing each other with the blanket covering us both. I look into his silver eyes.

"Do you have any pictures of your parents?"

 _"No. I didn't get to grab any when I ran away from Isaac. I wish I had grabbed at least their wedding album."_ A minute of silence passes between us as we continue to bore into each others eyes. _"Why aren't you married, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"My last serious girlfriend thought I was too clingy and too protective. She was before I started working on saving the sex slaves. I never told anyone besides Flynn about my past so that's maybe why she thought I was needy."

 _"I don't think you're needy at all, nor clingy, or overly protective. You're a man with a heart of gold. You're a billionaire who could be ignoring the misfortunate and grasping your wealth with iron fists. You could have let your past turned you into a bitter person, full of hate and contempt. But you're a caring CEO who focuses on making the world a better place and giving lowly people like me a second chance. For the first time in a long time, I felt pretty today and that was thanks to you."_ He looks at me like he wants to say something but instead kisses my nose and then kisses my forehead before pulling me into his strong arms.

"Goodnight Ana, you wonderful, beautiful woman, who has brought so much light into my life."

 _"Goodnight Christian,"_ I mouth with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sunday Christian and I spent hanging around the house with Jason and Gail and working on more songs in the books he gave me. We've gotten to know each other more and I'm beginning to trust him more as days past. This morning I woke up to see him off to work. Since he has a session with Flynn tonight, he and Jason will be home later.

"Ana," Gail says sweetly coming into the library. "I'm going out to get groceries. Will you be okay staying here by yourself?"

 _"Yes I'll be fine thank you Gail. Be careful,"_ I lip with a smile.

"Okay I'll be back in an hour or so." I hear the elevator arrive and listen as she leaves. I love her motherly concern and I haven't scared her at all since Christian bought my charm bracelet. I quickly dive back into _Jane Eyre._ I become so lost in Charlotte Bronte's world I barely hear the elevator arrive. Thinking it's Christian, I spring from my chair and start to head into the kitchen until I hear a voice.

"Okay we have to be fast, he'll be back soon," comes the deep voice from a man out of my sight. Clutching my bracelet to me to quiet my bell, I run silently into Christian's room and soundlessly shut his door. I grab one of his pillows to protect myself if need be. I open his closet door and jam myself behind his suit jackets. Shutting the door behind me, I silently pray Christian will return soon before the men find me.


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

"So Christian, what brings you in today," Flynn asks sitting across from me in his usual place in a black easy chair.

"Well I have a new guest named Anastasia Steele, but she likes to go by Ana. She was abducted by Charlie so I was able to rescue her fairly soon after they took her. She was homeless before and she's a mute. She's very gentle, humble, smart, kind, considerate, and beautiful. I took her shopping this past weekend. I'm teaching her piano too," I say with a grin on my face. Ever since falling asleep on the couch with Ana in my arms, my mind thinks about her constantly.

"Being a mute, can you understand her?"

"Oh yes I can read her lips very well."

"Do you know why she's mute?"

"She's an elective mute so trauma caused it." I'm determined to find that fucker Isaac and kill him for all he has done to Ana."Can elective mutism be cured?"

"Yes it can be. But every person is different. It might take Ana a few months to a year to begin talking again. It all depends on her. What trauma was it?" For once in a long time, I don't feel like opening up to Flynn.

"I feel, wrong, talking about her past without her consent. I can just tell you she was physically and mentally abused."

"Hmm, interesting," Flynn states more to himself than to me while writing something down in his journal.

"What's interesting Flynn?"

"With your past guests, they either told you about their pasts or you had Welch do a background check. You would then tell me about their pasts, except with Ana."

"What's your point Flynn?"

"You're attracted to Ana aren't you?" I feel my face starting to flush and look away. I get up and begin to pace the floor.

"I, unfortunately, do find her attractive. I also feel drawn to her and every time we touch, my body comes alive with such a thrilling buzz I don't want it to stop."

"Why do you find it unfortunate to be attracted to Ana, Christian?"

"Because why would she want a fucked up needy man that has fucking White Night Syndrome? Why would she want a pathetic excuse for a man who's trying to do good by helping women because he couldn't save his crack addicted mother and a girl he had no relation to?" I feel my frustration coming so I quickly count to ten in my head.

"Christian, as I told you before, you do not have White Night Syndrome. People with White Night Syndrome can't face their problems so they solve other people's problems in place of their own. You have faced and conquered fears and problems before. Hell you face and solve problems everyday at work. I feel you just care greatly for the women that you have helped, but you're scared to do anything with Ana. She might be just as scared as you are, have you thought of that?" A few moments of silence pass between us as I absorb his words. "I wish you would stop your self-loathing. You have several people who surround you everyday who love you. Perhaps you will have another one soon." I look back and see he's smugly smiling at me. "You've allowed her to touch you?"

"Yes she has touched my chest and has even seen it, and it didn't faze her. I actually long to touch her and for her to touch me."

"Hmm, you remember when we did touch therapy with Grace?"

"Of course."

"I advise you try this with Ana. Tell her the practice and implications of it but also tell her the benefits of it. With her having been abused for years I assume, her slowly touching you will help her regain trust in men, especially you. And you will also benefit from it too since you crave her touch. Of course this is all with her consent." I think about what he has said and I think it will be a good exercise to do with Ana. "So what will you do about your attraction to Ana?"

"Ignore it. She deserves to find a man who deserves her love."

"And you don't think you're that man?"

"Of course not."

"Then when you think it would be an appropriate time, for example after she has gained trust in you, introduce her to one of your employees who you would think she would have a good connection with and trust. That would only be fair for her to meet someone and choose to either stay with you or get to know another man." His words hurt me for some reason. I don't want to let Ana go because I don't know if another man will not hurt her. I know I never will, but I don't know about them. I hear a knock and Jason enters the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go home right now Christian," he states with urgency.

"What's wrong?"

"I just checked on the CCTV at the apartment and some men broke in." _Oh God, Ana!_ I leap from my chair and run out into the car.

* * *

As the elevator comes to a halt, I nearly tear the doors apart. I hear Jason telling me to stop as I run through the apartment calling for Ana. I check her room but don't find her. I look in the library but there's nowhere she could hide there. I look at my bedroom door and get a feeling at the pit of my stomach. I walk in and just pass my closet when I feel the buzz I get when she touches me. I open the closet door, turn on the light, and almost miss seeing her shoes peaking out from under my suit jackets.

"Ana?" I pull back the suit jackets slowly and see her head tucked into my pillow. She looks up at me with her startled eyes and slowly comes out into my open arms. "Oh thank God you're okay! Did they hurt you baby?" _Baby? Whoops._ She looks up at me soft eyes and shakes her head no as I bring her closer to me. _Who the hell would break into my apartment?_ I hear Jason calling for us. I rise and take her hand and come out into the kitchen. There is glass everywhere and paint on some of my furniture and walls.

"I've checked the security cameras and they left about thirty minutes ago," Jason says. We hear the elevator ping. I place Ana behind me and Jason pulls out his gun. The door opens and out walks a startled Gail.

"Jesus Jason put your gun away this instant! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack," she states nervously. She then looks around the living room and sees the damage as she puts grocery bags on the island and she pales. "What on Earth happened?"

"Men broke into the apartment Gail," I tell her as Ana comes out from behind me.

"Oh God Ana did they hurt you?" She's in front of Ana in a second and is looking her over like a doting mother. Ana shakes her head and Gail sighs a breath of relief as she brings Ana in for a hug. We four look over the damage: paint on the walls in every room, paintings torn, books having pages ripped out of them, plates are broken, and the T.V. has a broken screen. Surprisingly enough, nothing was stolen. While Ana helps Gail unload the groceries, Jason and I look over the footage and determine it was a bunch of college guys who live in the building.

"Jason while I'm at work tomorrow, please have a cleaning crew here and the security crew install a new key pad into the elevator. I want it to be access code and have card access. Ana, Gail, and everyone else will have the code and cards." I don't know how those assholes got in but I'm doubling security to keep Ana safe. "Also I would like for Ana to have her own body guard so I'll leave that up to you who you think will be best. I'll put in an order tonight for new dishware, paintings, and books."

"Will do Christian." We come back out into the kitchen and I find Gail trying to make dinner and Ana sitting at the island. Ana looks at me with confusion and back at Gail.

"Gail, what are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"No, there are no plates anyway so let's just order pizza. I don't want you to work with the apartment trashed." She looks touched and smiles at me. While Jason orders the pizza, I wrap my arms around Ana's middle while her arms circle around mine. I'm so relieved she wasn't hurt.

* * *

After enjoying a nice quiet dinner, I shop online for replacements for everything. Pulling back from my computer, I hear Ana playing. I leave my room and walk to the library. I smile as I watch her from the doorway. She seems so content while playing and is so beautiful while doing so. I think over my session with Flynn today and I know he's right; I shouldn't make Ana stay with me because I worry about her safety. That would make her my prisoner. I'm determined by the beginning of next year, I'll introduce her to someone so she can find the love she deserves. Until then, I'll keep my feelings at bay, or at least try to.

She must feel me like I feel her because she looks up from her playing and smiles at me. I get lost in her eyes as I walk over to sit next to her on the bench. She develops another blush and it's just as beautiful as the ones before.

 _"How was your day,"_ she mouths.

"Fine. How was yours, up to everything happening?"

 _"Fine. How was your session with Flynn?"_ She looks surprised and grows embarrassed. _"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."_

"No Ana, it's fine you asked me. I've just never had anyone ask me about my sessions before. It went really well. I talked to him about you."

 _"Good things I hope,"_ she teases. I chuckle at her jesting.

"Of course! I didn't tell him about your past. I felt like it wasn't my place to tell. I did tell him you had been physically and mentally abused because I would like to find a way to help you with that. "

 _"Thank you. I appreciate it."_ She hugs my arm and I lean my head against the top of hers.

"Have you ever heard of touch therapy?" She shakes her head. "It's used in most cases with massages clients and in some cases people with Haphephobia like me. When I started doing it with my mom, she would only hold my hand for a period of time. We worked on it a month before she was able to move up to my forearm. Flynn suggested we try touch therapy because it would be therapeutic for you in helping you gain trust in someone again. It would also benefit me with my Haphephobia by letting another person touch my chest. We don't have to do it, it was just a suggestion." She looks up at me and I can see the fear behind her eyes. I would never touch her anywhere that she was uncomfortable with so I'm leaving this all in her control. Soon her eyes lighten and she gives me another one of her beautiful smiles.

 _"I think that would be a good idea."_ My face splits as I return the smile and release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Great. We don't have to do anything rash. We can start out slow by holding hands like we do now. We can still hug. It all depends on what you're comfortable with."

 _"I'm comfortable as we are now."_

"Since the apartment is getting worked on tomorrow, would you like to come to work with me? It won't be as boring as it sounds."

 _"I'd really like that. Can I…never mind."_

"What Ana? You can ask me anything."

 _"I'm still a little shaken up from this afternoon. Can I…sleep in your bed tonight? We don't have to if you aren't comfortable with it."_

"No that would be fine with me. Shall we get ready for bed then?"

 _"I think so."_ After separating and changing for bed, Ana comes into my room and crawls into bed first. I move in slowly so I won't scare her but as soon as I cover us both, her arms encase me in a hug. Mine go around her tiny frame and I hold her closer, inhaling her wonderful scent. I should keep my feelings at bay, but for now, I'll revel in the warmth of this beautiful woman's body.


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

Christian's noisy alarm wakes me out of a perfect sleep. I scrunch my eyes together and try to will the day from not coming. But unfortunately I feel Christian's body move from underneath mine to reach over and slap the alarm clock off. My head rests right over his heart and his left arm lies protectively across my back. I couldn't be happier.

"Ana," his groggy voice sounds. "It's time to wake up baby." _Baby! I love it!_ I shake my head and snuggle my face into his chest and feel his body tremble as he softly chuckles. His arms circle around me again and slide me up his chest so we're face to face. I smile as I look down into his gorgeous eyes. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

 _"Perfect, no nightmares or anything. How did you sleep,"_ I soundlessly ask.

"Wonderful, no nightmares either."

 _"I forgot to ask you, did you and Jason figure out who it was who broke into the apartment last night?"_

"We looked over the tapes and recognized them as three college guys who live in the building. Once we get all the video footage from the building, everything will be settled tonight." We continue to bask in each others warmth and stare into each others eyes until a second alarm goes off. Christian sighs, rolls his eyes and reaches over and smacks it off as well. "We better get up now so we're not late." I nod and slide off his body. We embrace before parting and going to our own bathrooms. After showering and blow-drying my hair, I slip on my dark blue robe and head out to the kitchen. We enjoy a filling breakfast with Jason and Gail once again before we get dressed. I pull my hair back into a bun and apply a little bit of mascara, foundation, and nude lip-gloss Kate and Mia gave me. I decide to wear a red button up top with black slacks and a black dress jacket along with my black boots. I put on my coat and step out and find Christian in the kitchen. "Lovely as always. Ready to go?"

 _"Yep. Is Jason not coming,"_ I ask.

"No he's going to stay here with Gail while everything gets fixed and put into order." I give Gail a quick hug and high five Jason before Christian and I head down in the elevator. When we arrive we walk towards a black sports car.

 _"What kind of car is this?"_

"It's a Audi Spyder." He opens my door and I practically melt into the leather seat.

 _"It's very nice."_ He smiles at me while we buckle.

"I'll let you drive it sometime."

 _"You'd let me…drive?"_

"Sure why wouldn't I?"

 _"I've never driven. I was never allowed to. Roberta was the one who helped me get my driver's license."_ He looks at me in shock.

"Someday soon I'll change that." He places his hand over mine and caresses it with his thumb before we pull out of the parking garage.

* * *

After we park, Christian opens my door and offers me his hand, which I take willingly. Walking hand in hand, we step inside his office and I see people bustling around like crazy. I hear a few people say good morning to him, all calling him Mr. Grey, but he only nods his head and never removes his hand from mine as we walk at a steady pace. We step into an elevator and ascend to the top floor. When we step out I see a blonde woman sitting behind a desk.

"Good morning Christian," she says as she gives me a kind smile.

"Good morning Andrea. Ana this is Andrea Wilkins, my executive assistant. Andrea this is Anastasia Steele, my newest guest."

"Very nice to meet you Ana. Welcome to Grey Enterprises and Holdings. Here are the calls you have gotten so far Christian. Can I get you anything to drink Ana?"

 _"Do you have tea?"_

"We do. I'll bring that in with Christian's coffee." I thank her before we walk into Christian's office. He opens the door and I instantly love it. Like his library, one wall is a window looking out onto the city. In front of the window sits his desk with two armchairs in front of that with a table between them. On each wall there is a large painting. Against one wall there is a black couch. There is another door, which probably leads to a private bathroom. On his desk sits two white boxes, one smaller than the other.

"Do you like my office," he asks shyly.

 _"Like it? It's gorgeous!"_ He walks behind the desk and takes off his coat. He's wearing a red business shirt with a black vest and dark gray dress pants. We both look at each other and giggle at how we practically match. Andrea soon comes in and gives Christian black coffee and me my tea before leaving us and shutting the door. I sit in one of the armchairs and sip my tea while he pulls out his laptop and starts answering emails.

"Oh here I'm sorry. These are for you." He gets up and hands me the two boxes. I open the largest box and find an Apple laptop. "You can use it to take college classes if you wish." I sit there speechless staring at the beautiful technology before I move to open the smaller box. Inside that I find a new phone with a protective blue case. "On that you'll find information on people who I trust and who know about what I do that includes Andrea, my COO Ros Bailey and Ros' wife Gwen. Kate and Mia are on there of course so now you can text them if you want."

 _"Is that why some people call you Christian instead of Mr. Grey?"_

"Yes. The ones who call me by my first name know what I do outside of work."

 _"Oh Christian, I don't know what to say except thank you."_ I rise and walk into his open arms. I fight back the tears as his arms surround me, pressing me against his chest. We hear a knock on the door and separate, and I can feel the heat come to my face. In walks a woman with black hair in a cute bob and in a nice pants suit.

"Morning Christian. You must be Ana. Ros Bailey, nice to meet you," she states with confidence as she shakes my hand.

 _"Nice to meet you as well Ros."_

"I just wanted to remind you we have a meeting in five minutes Christian."

"Alright I'll be there soon." Ros waves to me before she exits.

 _"She's really nice."_

"She can be. Most of the time she's a pain in my ass." I giggle while Christian walks back over to me. "This meeting will last a while. I'm sorry I dragged you here on a day with a meeting."

 _"That's okay. I'll figure out my computer and phone."_

"Okay have fun with that. I'll be back hopefully soon." He kisses me on the forehead before walking towards the door. Before leaving he gives me a wink, which causes my face to heat. Luckily he's gone before he can see.

* * *

After texting Mia and Kate, letting them know my phone is activated, I connect to the Internet, set up my own email account, and fill out an application for Washington State University. After loading the application, I get an immediate link to a range of tests. Strange I know, but I take them anyway. It probably won't help with my admission but it'd be nice to know what I've remembered from all my readings. Two hours and forty-five minutes later, I'm finally done. I'm just glancing at the other contacts in the phone when I hear my email notification going off. I open it and am surprised to see it's from the head of the admissions department.

 _Dear Ms. Steele,_

 _We are please to inform you with your testing and your scores from the ACT and the SAT, you will only need to complete one year and a semester to earn a degree in English. You may begin enrolling in classes in January. I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Regards,_

 _Loretta Johnson_

 _Chair of Admissions of Washington State University._

I cover my mouth and read the email over and over and over. This has to be wrong. _Can it really be true? Can I really earn a degree in such a short time?_

"What is it Ana," Christian's concerned voice sounds from over by the doorway. He comes kneel beside me and reads the email over my shoulder. He reads it twice like I did before he gets up and goes to his phone and pushes a button. "Andrea, please get me the Chair of Admissions of WSU as soon as possible." Within a minute, Andrea buzzes back telling him which line she's on. "Mrs. Johnson this is Christian Grey. I'm calling in regards to the acceptance letter Anastasia Steele just received." I see something subtle change in him as he talks to her. It's his CEO side that is present now and to be honest, it's very sexy. His air of control and confidence is obvious and quite hot. "Thank you very much Mrs. Johnson." He hang up and grins like he won the lottery, even for a billionaire. "She said you tested out of all the major core classes." I get up with my mouth open like a fish. "You'll only need to take minor classes like math, the sciences, and a gym class for some reason. You'll have a degree baby!" I jump up into his arms and circle mine around his neck as he swings me around in a circle. He chuckles before placing me back on my feet. "You should be the CEO instead of the college dropout." I'm shocked to learn this but I'm still so happy about all of this. "Well this calls for a celebration. Ready for lunch?" He offers me my coat.

 _"_ _I am."_ I slide into it and he slips into his before we join hands again and walk out of the building, joy radiating off of us, as we head to a nearby restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

Walking into the restaurant hand in hand, I feel that sense of normalcy; that instead of being a man with insecurities and being needy, I'm a man out on a lunch date with a beautiful woman. With all the excitement about Ana's acceptance letter news, I came so close to kissing her. I told myself I would let her go to make a life of her own at the end of the year, but that's not for another month and a half so I have time to admire this woman from afar. We look over the menu and she points out what she would like just as I see the waitress coming, shoving her top down to expose way to much cleavage. As I order our lunch, I can feel the air of annoyance coming off of Ana. The waitress, whose tits are practically in my face, hasn't even acknowledged her. But my eyes only see Ana. I've begun to notice she'll bite her bottom lip when she's embarrassed or is just shy. I long to taste her lips but I need to keep reminding myself she deserves to be loved by a normal man.

 _"You said you were a college drop out. Why did you drop out,"_ she soundlessly asks me.

"Dad wanted me to become a lawyer. I went for a year but grew bored, so I quite."

 _"What college did you attend?"_

"Harvard."

 _"Your parents were probably really upset weren't they?"_

"They were. But after I told them my plans of buying and selling companies, they could see my point of view and loaned me the money to start up GEH."

 _"It's great your parents trusted you and believed in you."_ She grins up at me but her eyes wander over my shoulder. She averts her eyes and chews on her bottom lip. I glance over my shoulder and see a table of women ogling me. Even if we are seated in the secluded area, they've obviously made Ana feel uncomfortable. I gently place my hand under her chin and raise her head to admire her sapphire eyes again. _"Do you like being famous and well known,"_ she lips. I wonder if I should try to get her to speak. But like John said, she will speak when she feels ready.

"Yes and no. If I'm on a time restriction, I get in and out of places rather quickly. But it does annoy me when women openly and embarrassingly flirt with me."

 _"How many women have you dated?"_ She looks stunned and breaks eye contact with me. I slowly reach out and take her hand in mine and caress it with my thumb. God her hands are so soft.

"Five." She looks back up at me with her signature blush.

 _"And it's because of your mission to save the sex slaves is why you stopped dating, right?"_

"Yes. I felt it would be hard to explain about a woman living in my apartment who is not involved with me to someone I was dating."

 _"Do you miss dating?"_

"I somewhat miss it. But as long as you're comfortable doing it, when we cuddle, it makes me feel normal and…wanted." She grins, blushes, and bites her lip just as our food arrives. We eat in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other before we head back to the office.

* * *

With the workday gone, Ana and I step into the elevator of Escala to see the new security code keypad Jason had installed today. I told Ana the code and gave her a copy of the key card Jason left me in my car so if she and Gail leave they'll have it. We step out of the elevator and see Jason sitting with two men at the kitchen island. One of them I recognize as Marcus Jones, my kickboxing instructor who I called this afternoon to come over. Both men have been informed into what I do and I've trusted Marcus for years. Now I just need to meet this new bodyguard. I feel Ana's hand squeeze mine but I smile down at her to encourage her. We come into the kitchen and all three men stand.

"Evening Jason."

"Evening Christian. This is Luke Sawyer. He was an Army buddy of mine," he states. The young man has buzz cut red hair and has green eyes and is dressed identically to Jason.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Grey," he states proudly but I can tell he's a little nervous.

"Very nice to meet you as well Luke and please, call me Christian." I encourage Ana to come closer.

"Ana, this is Luke and he will be your new bodyguard." She looks up at me surprised. "I want you to be safe whenever you need to leave the apartment and Gail, Jason, or I can't be with you. Besides, you can boss him around to get you stuff." She glances from me and looks playfully wickedly at Luke. He audibly gulps before the guys and I laugh.

 _"It's very nice to meet you Luke. Please call me Ana."_ Marcus steps over and Ana's confidence shrinks instantly. He has olive skin, dark eyes, and has black curly hair.

"This is Marcus Jones Ana. He's my kickboxing instructor. He also knows self-defense and I thought you would like to learn from him, in the event you need to protect yourself. Although with Luke as your body guard that will never happen." She eyes him a little suspiciously.

"We will start out on building up your muscles and then we'll start learning moves. You can also use Luke as your sparing partner," Marcus comments.

 _"Do you teach Krav Maga?"_ Marcus' eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

"I do. How do you know about Krav Maga?"

 _"My late father was a Marine,"_ she states with pride.

"Then I'd truly be honored to teach you Krav Maga. We can begin tomorrow if you'd like."

 _"I would."_ Soon Marcus leaves while Jason and I help Luke move his stuff into the other guest bedroom by Gail and Jason's apartment. We eat a hearty meal of spaghetti with side salads and garlic bread, followed by a bowl of ice cream while getting to know Luke. Ana is slowly regaining her weight. Her cheekbones are almost not visible. After we insist on washing the dishes for Gail, Ana and I cuddle on the new couch in front of the fire in the library. Every book that was destroyed has been replaced. The walls are bright with the new paint. I feel Ana slump against me, fast asleep. It's then Jason pokes his head in from behind the door.

"They're here Christian." I lay Ana down on the couch and cover her with a blanket before shutting the door to the library. In the kitchen stand the three men we identified yesterday on the footage. They're all in handcuffs and with them stands two men from Security for Escala.

"Welcome back gentlemen." The three look confused as the men push them down on their shoulders so they're kneeling on the floor. "So who will be the first to tell me how and why you decided to break in and destroy my apartment?" They all break eye contact with me and stare at the floor.

"How do you know it was us," the first moron smugly asks.

"Do you see that?" I point to the flat circular disk on the ceiling. "That is my own security camera. I have one here, one at the elevator, and two in the garage. Since you all were so brilliant to not wear masks, it was very easy to identify you from recordings Security has of the whole building." They all squirm in their seats. Now it's just a matter of time.

"We're so sorry Mr. Grey," moron number three says. "We were drunk and thought we could get away with trashing the apartment."

"Are you working for someone?"

"No Mr. Grey," the second one comments.

"Then why did you target me?"

"We knew you could replace everything we trashed. You obviously have enough money to go around," the first one mutters.

"How did you get the code to the key pad?"

"We hacked into the camera system and saw what numbers you put in every day," the third guy states.

"Why should I believe any of you three? I could easily turn my footage over to the police and get you kicked out of college. Hell I could get you kicked out this apartment complex faster than you can say Timbuktu. Video doesn't lie." Now they all look terrified.

"Oh God Mr. Grey please don't get us expelled or kicked out," the second begs. I hear a tiny bell chime and my heart plummets in my chest. I turn and see Ana peaking out from beside the library wall. I walk slowly to her and cup her face.

"How much have you heard?"

 _"All of it."_

"What do you think their punishment should be?"

 _"You'd...let me decide?"_

"I think you'll have a much more, constructive way, they will suffer and learn." She looks over my shoulder at the shaking men seated on the ground before she locks eyes with me.

 _"Have them sign a contract that all of them will pay back what you spent the other day on the repairs. If they do not or refuse to pay you back, you will take the evidence you have to the police and press charges against them. While they repay you, they are to volunteer at least two hours a day at homeless shelters until the repairs are payed off."_

"Then the money they give me can just go to a charity." She nods and grins widely. "Brilliant baby!" I kiss her temple before she heads back into the library. I tell the men the plan and they all are eager to agree. Once I print up the contract, they all sign it and are escorted, out of handcuffs, back to their apartments. After all is said and done, I rejoin Ana back on the sofa in the library.

 _"Thank you so much for taking my safety into consideration Christian."_

"You're welcome Ana."

 _"I would also like to look for a job. I'll gladly take any job from cleaning to bagging groceries."_

"Sure thing baby. I'll help you find one." I shouldn't call her _baby_ , but seeing her cheeks heat at the loving word makes my heart flutter. She looks down before leaning up and kissing my forehead and coming back into my arms where we both let out contented sighs.


	13. Chapter 13

APOV _One week later_

This past week has been a blast. I'm getting to know my new family more and more everyday. Jason and I have bonded over his time in the military and I told him all I could remember when my dad was in it. He treats me as if I was his own daughter and it makes my heart fill with joy. Gail's motherly love comes up on a regular basis. I've regained a lot of my weight with her cooking. She lets me prepare lunch since I know how to cook. I feel truly blessed to have her as a motherly figure. She even took me shopping to get pads and stuff and to go see Grace about starting birth control. Since I was so underweight, my period got really messed up. However Grace gave me a quick check up and now I'm on it. Although it was a little awkward to tell Luke why he couldn't come with us. But after he figured it out on his own, and blushing hard enough to match me, he promised not to let Christian know, because that could get awkward too. Luke has been awesome. He treats me like I'm his sister. At first he was really shy and was nervous about working for me. He told me in secret he didn't want to disappoint Christian or I and get fired and have to return to his old job. His previos job was a janitor at a high school and they never treated him right. I finally reassured him enough that unless he physically harmed me or was verbally abusive, he had nothing to worry about. Once he came out of his shell, we found out he's very easy-going and good-naturedly sarcastic. He's learning Krav Maga with me even though he already knows self-defense. In secret, we've been working on me talking again. I want to surprise Christian someday by saying something, but we haven't been successful. We've only gotten a few squeaks out of me. But we're trying every day. Christian once asked me if I would like to go see Dr. Flynn, and maybe someday I will, but for now, I'm happy with everything.

Christian has been…amazing to say the least. We're really comfortable with each other now. He comes home at least an hour early and we take a drive around the city, with me driving! At first I couldn't make it out of the garage because I was afraid I was going to wreck the car. But once I got the hang of it, we drive along the roads in comfortable silence and I feel the self-confidence I lacked for so long slowly coming to me. When we come home, we have dinner with everyone and then retire to the library to play music. After that we cuddle on the couch talking until it's time for bed. Some nights I sleep in his bed, other nights he sleeps in mine, or we'll just sleep in our own rooms. We have only given each other pecks on the forehead or the nose, but I want more. I've tried to stop my feelings from forming but all in vein. There are times when Christian seems to be lost in his own world and he'll slightly close me out. It's like he's having an inner battle with himself. What that battle is I don't know, but he soon comes out of it. I know he said he only wants my friendship in return for helping me out, but I want that friendship to turn into a relationship. Maybe one day soon.

* * *

"Okay you two we're done for the day," Marcus tells Luke and I as we pant from the recent moves we learned. We've just begun the basics and I can already tell this will be fun to learn. "Since we're still working on your muscle build Ana, I want you to do two sets of everything from curls and bars to calves and thighs. Don't forget to do the yoga exercises too so you don't strain your muscles."

 _"What about Luke,"_ I ask. He shouldn't get off the hook that easy.

"He's already in shape Ana. Unless he wants to exercise with you, he doesn't need to." Luke smugly smiles and I stick my tongue out at him. "I'll see you both on Monday."

"Thanks Marcus," Luke says before we fist bump him. "I am going to go for a run though Ana so I'll be back within an hour or two."

 _"Okay. Make sure you tell Gail so she won't worry."_

"I will." I get out my ear buds and plug them into my phone before I play my exercise music. I soon get lost in the world of powerful songs and weights. I stop when needed to relax my muscles with a yoga pose. I'm doing Mountain's pose, where you stand straight up with your arms above your head, when I feel arms wrap around me and pull me back into a chest. I grin and feel my face heat as Christian nuzzles his nose into my neck.

"Good evening Ana," he murmurs into my neck. I take out my ear buds and turn around in his arms, bringing arms around his neck to pull him closer. He's so affectionate at times I could melt to the floor.

 _"Hi Christian."_ His silver eyes lock with mine. I realize I probably don't look or smell the greatest after working out and my face heats once again. _"Sorry I probably smell."_

"No you don't smell." His arms tighten around me and I place my head against his chest, hearing his heart beating. He lets go slightly and I look up once again at his beautiful face. "Where's Luke?"

 _"He got off the hook. He doesn't have to work out. So he went for a run."_ Christian steps back to start taking off his shirt to show a white t-shirt underneath. I flush harder as I see the well-defined muscles underneath.

"Well I'll workout with you. That slacker will get it when you're stronger and whip his ass." We chuckle before we begin where I left off. We talk and spot each other when we're working on the weights. It is slightly funny to see such a tall man doing yoga poses but I love having him here with me. Forty-five minutes later and we're done. Christian sits on the weights bench drinking his water bottle while I'm on the floor stretching my hamstrings. "Well If I didn't know any better, once you know some moves, you'll probably be able to kick Marcus' ass too." We snicker again before I notice Christian rubbing his left shoulder.

 _"Is your shoulder okay?"_

"It's an old injury that sometimes acts up." I rise and start rubbing my hands together. I stand to the side of Christian and start rubbing the muscle the way Marcus showed me how. "Oh that feels great Ana." He lowers his head as I apply a little more pressure. After a few minutes he looks up at me with a smile.

 _"Better?"_

"Much better thank you." He brings his hand up and cups my face like he has on so many occasions. I look from his smoky eyes down to his perfect lips and wonder if I could kiss him without him knowing. He looks at mine too before he slowly starts moving closer to me. My eyes flutter shut on instinct and I just begin to feel his soft lips on mine.

"Movie night! Who's ready for some classics," comes the loud, happy tone of Mia. My eyes pop open as Christian lets out an irritated huff of air before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Let's go greet our guests shall we?" He rises and takes my hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses every knuckle as the smile returns to my face.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

I love my sister, I really do. But the one time I get the courage to kiss Ana, she goes and interrupts it! I knew I should have locked them out of the apartment for just maybe a minute. Walking out to the kitchen hand in hand we spot Mia, Kate, and Elliot. As the girls ambush Ana for hugs, Elliot and I pat each other on the back.

"Have you made a move yet bro," Elliot whispers. I look at him with shocked eyes. "Oh come on now Christian. A blind man could see you like Ana. What's holding you back from making a move? Was she okay after the break in the other night?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Bro, Mom and Gail are practically sisters. Word travels."

"She was fine just a little shaken. I let her decide on what to do with them."

"Clever move." Mia soon comes to give me a hug also.

"So Mia, what have you brought for us to watch tonight?"

" _The Breakfast Club_ and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ ," she states with eagerness.

"Ah man, now I'm craving breakfast for dinner," Kate comments.

"That actually does sound great. Shall we make some food between movies?"

"Yes," the trio says together, causing us all to laugh. While Mia pops in the movie, Ana snuggles into my arms. As the movie plays, I can hardly focus on it. All I am really thinking of is Ana. I'm still looking into Issac and his friend John and where they are, but have had no such luck. They flew under the radar a few years ago, but I'm not giving up on finding them. Looking down at Ana, I know I want to give her the world. I know it's a little early to think of Christmas gifts, but I think I know the perfect one.

* * *

Once the first movie is over, we all get up and ready the kitchen. I don't want to bother Gail so Ana and I make the meal.

"Would anyone like wine," I ask. Everyone accepts. As I pour up the liquid, the elevator arrives and out walks Luke, with his discarded shirt in his hand. We all eye him suspiciously and watch as he turns beet red.

"Well, this is kind of weird," Luke mumbles causing us to burst into laughter.

"Luke this is my brother Elliot and his wife Kate."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Grey," he states professionally.

"Oh God don't call us that please! Elliot and Kate will be fine," Kate comments. He chuckles and then spots Mia and reddens again.

"And that is my sister Mia."

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Grey."

"Mia please," she quietly comments. _Holy shit! My sister might actually be shy!_ "Why are you shirtless?"

"I was out for a run and, um, got hot." He can't take his eyes off her. I feel Ana's hand lace between mine. I look down into her hopeful eyes as she looks back at Luke and Mia.

"Luke we were going to have some wine and breakfast for dinner before we watch _The Breakfast Club_. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh no I couldn't. I'd hate to interrupt the party."

"Please," Mia begs. It doesn't take long before he complies. He runs off to shower while Ana and I cook. As we do, I can see us doing this together, up at night making meals, in our own happy bubble. I'm so off in my daydream, I almost burn the bacon. Soon Luke comes back out and we enjoy pancakes, bacon, rolls, and hash browns. We all converse easily and Luke tells us more stories from his days in the Army. I notice out of the corner of my eye Ana grimaces at her wine.

"What's wrong," I ask with the concern evident in my voice.

 _"It doesn't taste very good,"_ she mouths as she scrunches up her nose. I chuckle before I kiss it.

"It's an acquired taste." I wink and watch as she blushes, chews on her bottom lip, and lays her head against my arm.

* * *

After we have wined, dined, and laughed, we call it a night. Kate, Mia, and Elliot stay over since they've been drinking. Kate and Elliot take Ana's room while Luke offers his room to Mia for the night while he sleeps in the living room. Right before Ana and I head off to bed, I see Mia and Luke kiss each other on the cheek. A tiny twinge of envy goes through me. I try to push it from my mind as I head in behind Ana into my bedroom, but as she goes to brush her teeth, it builds in me. I've changed into my pajama bottoms and am sitting on my bed staring at my floor. _Why can't I let Ana be that close to me? Why can't I be a normal man without insecurities?_ We're obviously friends but, would she ever want more? _Why can't I make a move?_ _Can I see myself in a relationship again? Probably not._ Jealousy can easily blacken a person's heart and turn them against one another. _But Ana would understand._ But I need to let her go. I'll still provide every need she has but I can't be with her romantically. She deserves to have a husband who she can have kids with and grow old together. As for me: I know the rest of my life will be spent alone, saving women for as long as it takes. I'm snapped out of my world of misery when Ana snakes her arms around my center from behind me. I have no shirt on still, but I can feel her soft skin of her cheek rest on my bare shoulder. I suddenly feel it, like a liquid being injected into my blood. She places her lips gently on one of my scars and I feel warmth, concern, and love seep through my skin. My head rises as she continues kissing my scars and the tears fall from my eyes to the floor. This beauty, this angel, this beacon of light, this goddess can withstand to touch my marred skin. She doesn't find me repulsive at all. My wonderful, beautiful, innocent Ana can touch my scars and send a ray of healing through me. After she kisses all the ones on my back, I turn to see her. She cups my face, tear stains on her face too, and she gently kisses my eyes. I take a deep breath and feel as if all the fear, anger, frustration, and confusion about my insecurities, dissipate. My eyes bore into hers _._ I sometimes feel that our eyes say more than we verbally communicate.

"The women I dated weren't allowed to touch my chest or my back. I would always wear a shirt when we..." I feel her face heat under my palm and I love the feeling. "No matter how hard I would try to hide it, somehow they would end up seeing my chest or back and it would disgust them. Shallow I know, but people are afraid of things they don't understand. I was always self-conscious of my scars. Once they would become disgusted by me, it would eat away at the confidence I had. I can show confidence in about everything I do but my insecurities still haunt me Ana. Seeing Elliot and Kate, and just now Mia and Luke causes me to feel like I'm not worthy of love. There are times when I feel I will never be able to have a normal life with a woman who loves the needy and over attached man I am. I've tried for so long to accept who I am, scars and all. But the jealousy, self-loathing, and self-doubt still comes back. I want to feel wanted by a woman, to feel needed, to feel loved. But I'm afraid of opening up myself to someone for them to just see me as I truly am, both on the inside and out."

 _"Christian, you are loved by so many people, more than you could possibly know. Despite the scars that mark you, we all have scars, some are visible and some aren't. If, the women you're interested in pursuing, don't accept you for who you are, all in all, then she's a waste of time. I wish I could guarantee you will find the perfect woman to complete you, but I can't. But I can guarantee you this, you have more compassion, love, heart, kindness, and strength in one finger than most people do in their whole heart. Any woman in their right mind would love to love you. It's so simple to do so."_ I look at her lips and see they're trembling, like she's on the verge of saying something, but she instead rests her head against mine while my remaining tears flow. But they're not tears of sadness. My heart is overflowing with what she has said. She doesn't see me as a clingy and over-bearing guy. She sees me as a man with a heart of gold, something to be obtained. Her hand softly glides down my face, on my neck, and down to rest right above my heart. Her touch sends another surge of the healing feeling I felt before, like she's washing away my pain. I smile to myself from the feeling _._ After we wipe away each others tears, I kiss her eyes too and hold her close to me. After we've lain down for a while in each others embrace, she has fallen asleep. I know this is my only chance. I barely kiss the corner of her mouth. Her lips feel as soft as I thought. As I pull back, I see her smile in her sleep and mouth my name. I lie back down, pulling her closer and fall asleep once again with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

I feel the bed move from around me. I peak one eye open and see it's not time to get up. Ana rises from the bed and walks over to the bathroom. I breath a sigh of relief. In a minute or so, I feel the bed dip once again. I don't move even when I feel her hair tickle my nose. I then feel soft, feather-like skin against my lips. I almost believe I imagined it until it gets the slightest bit harder and I full-on feel her glorious lips against mine. I kiss her back gingerly and can almost feel the heat coming off her beautiful face. She breaks the kiss, so I whisper her name, feigning sleep. She nuzzles into my neck and I can feel her smile against my skin. It matches the smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

Another week has flown by. Next Thursday is Thanksgiving and I was shocked Christian invited Luke and I to join him at his parent's house. I know I'm a guest and I care greatly for him, but I thought he would like to spend it solely with his family. But he stated it wouldn't be a holiday without me. Luke and I are still learning Krav Maga but I'm progressing faster than he is which astonishes Marcus and Christian. He once sat in on a lesson and praised me greatly. We haven't talked about the time we almost kissed in the gym, but I know it's because he's still working on his insecurities and his self-consciousness. I feel the worry too because I'm afraid if Christian and I start dating, he might change his mind. It's not that he's not an uncaring person, far from it. But with the luck I have had in the past, it would be in my cards to develop strong feelings for a man for him to grow bored. Besides, do I even deserve his selfless, compassionate love? One half of me says no, but the other half is screaming yes. We're still very affectionate with each other and very comfortable so I can't complain. At night after he has fallen asleep, I kiss his supple lips. I know I shouldn't kiss him without him knowing but his lips tempt me enough during the day. There's even times that when I dream of him, it feels like he's actually kissing me as well, leaving me to wake with a grin on my face. My feelings for him grow day by day.

* * *

I open my eyes to the sight of the sun coming in over Seattle's horizon. Even though the scene is peaceful, a wave of nervousness washes over me. I have a job interview today. Christian even told me the man interviewing me knows I'm mute so I just hope I don't blow it by doing something dumb. I'm not sure what the interview is specifically for but I'm willing to take anything. Even though the interview's at one in the afternoon, Christian took the day off to spend time with me and to accompany me to the interview. Christian's arms tighten around me and pull me closer into his chest. He nuzzles into my neck and my worry suddenly disappears.

"I felt your uneasiness," he murmurs against my neck before kissing it. I grin as my hands sprawl across his shirtless back, up his arms, and into his hair, which I just learned is a favorite spot of his to get attention to. He groans before I place a kiss on his shoulder. He pulls back from me and strokes my face with his hand. "After we have breakfast what would you like to do since we've got time to kill?"

 _"Play the piano,"_ I mouth and feel my cheeks heat. If only I could come clean with my feelings, it would be fine to kiss him right now like I want to.

"Sounds like a great idea to me baby." He kisses my nose and I kiss his other shoulder before he rises off the bed followed by me. He stretches and I admire his body dressed in only pajama pants. I suddenly get a dirty thought and I head out of the room before he can see my face.

* * *

After we have eaten, played, and red I change into my light gray pants suit with a dark blue dress shirt underneath my jacket. When I come out of my room, Christian scans me over.

"Beautiful," he grins before kissing my temple and lacing his fingers in with mine. We jump into the elevator and slide into the Spyder. Before we pull out onto the street, Christian picks up my hand and kisses it multiple times. My face heats as we smile at each other. Within a few minutes we've pulled up outside a building called Seattle Independent Publishing. "Baby I know you're nervous but please don't be. I know you're smart and clever so if he doesn't take you, he's a dumb ass." We chuckle before we head into the sleek building. Hand in hand we step up to the receptionist's desk.

"Welcome to Seattle Independent Publishing Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele. Please have a seat in our lounge," the woman says with kindness. We sit and I end up playing with my shirttails. Before long the receptionist calls me to follow her. Before I rise, Christian brings his mouth close to my ear.

"You won't need it but good luck," he whispers, causing me to shiver and kisses me just below my ear. I follow the woman back until we stop at a door. She knocks and ushers me in. She shuts the door behind me and I come face to face with lively light blue eyes.

"Welcome to SIP Ana, my name is Jack Hyde but please call me Jack," he states with eagerness. He's a little taller than myself and has light brown hair. He's about Christian's age. "Please come take a seat." I do while he sits across from me behind his desk. "Now Mr. Grey told me you're mute, which is fine. However I can't read lips very well so when you speak, please talk a little slower."

 _"Okay."_ He opens a folder and begins to scan over it. I notice a picture frame with him standing next to a man with dark tanned skin with slicked-back black hair. On the man's hip is a blonde girl about two years old.

"That is my husband José and our daughter Elena."

 _"You have a nice looking family."_

"Thank you. Okay let's get this interview on the road!"

* * *

Well over an hour later after many questions and what seemed like tests I feel very accomplished.

"Alright Ana I think you would make an excellent commissioning editor assistant. So basically you'll be my assistant. Here is the contract stating your starting wage and all those lovely details. I just need your signature. You may begin the Monday after Thanksgiving. Congratulations and I look forward to working with you," he says with confidence. I'm still trying to figure out what all he said.

 _"You mean I'm going to be an assistant?"_

"Yes of course. What job did you think you were being interviewed for?"

 _"Maintenance or something. I figured since I didn't have a college degree, I would be starting out small and be bagging groceries."_

"Oh shoot no honey! Well I saw how you're enrolled at WSU for this upcoming semester. But from how you've tested on everything, I know you'll be perfect for the job."

 _"Thank you so much!"_

"You're welcome. Have a great rest of the day and Thanksgiving."

 _"You two!"_ I open the door and about jump into Christian's arms.

"I take it you got the job," he asks as he pulls back from me. I nod. "Congratulations baby." He nuzzles into my neck before kissing it. I shiver against him but too soon we separate and head outside. "What would you like to do now? See a movie? Go for a drive?" His excitement matches mine and I almost feel like jumping up and down from where I stand. But I think of something instead.

 _"Can we go to a flower shop please?"_

"Sure baby." Within a few minutes we walk out with a dozen red roses and lilacs for Gail. "Now where would you like to go?"

 _"Wisest Cemetery in Montesano."_


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

As we drive along the roads with the snow flying past the car, I glance over at Ana every now and then as she looks happily out the window. With the snow falling everyday, I think she would enjoy going sledding sometime. I'm so proud of her that she got the job, although I knew Mr. Hyde would like her work and her attitude. He was very understanding when I told him of her muteness. Now she can work at a place that is both safe and centered around her degree. But I notice as we enter Montesano and drive on city roads, she becomes anxious and I know exactly why. Just because we couldn't find Isaac or John in the investigation doesn't mean they're not here.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you," I say as I stroke her hand. She glances at me, raises my hand and kisses it. Even with minimal contact, her touch has my blood racing. My grin soon becomes a solemn face as we enter the cemetery. She points out which paths to go down. Soon we arrive at a headstone placed under a tree. I get out, walk around to her side and open her door. With her fingers laced with mine, we walk up to the limestone monument that marks the place of her parent's final resting place. It has tiny scrolls etched into the stone with roses in the corners. I brush away the snow on top before Ana lays the roses down to show her respect and love. I hear her sniff so I place my hand on her back and rub it in circles. Her arms go around my waist and I pull her in closer as we look on at the marker. "Mr. and Mrs. Steele, I would have been truly honored to have met you. But I have had the fortune of meeting your daughter. She is truly the most beautiful, wonderful, and amazing woman I have met. I know you are just as proud of her as I am in all she has accomplished. I swear to you, I will protect her with all that I have and see that she is happy and cared for everyday." She leaves my arms and walks to the stone. She raises her fingers to her lips and then places them down across her mother's name. She does the same to her father's before coming back over to me. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek, releasing a contented sigh from me. If only she knew I still secretly kiss her once she's asleep. We pay our respects a little longer before getting back into the car. Just as we enter the car, an American Goldfinch lands right below her flowers. It turns its head and looks at us through the window before taking flight again. I look back at Ana and see she's more shocked as I am.

 _"Goldfinches were my dad's favorite type of bird,"_ she mouths as a single tear slides down her face. I look once more at the gravesite before looking back at her and wiping the tear away.

"I'm not one to believe in signs usually, but I'm sure that was one from your parents saying they're always with you and love you." She grins as another tear escapes. I wipe it away and she kisses my palm in return.

* * *

Once we have parked back in the parking garage, I take the lilacs and Ana's hand while we walk to the elevator.

"I think Gail will love the flowers." Ana suddenly freezes and I stop to look back at her. Her expression goes from shocked to furious in seconds. I follow her line of sight to the elevator. I'd have to be pretty dense to not know the guy standing in front of the elevator is Isaac.

"Hello Ana," he says smugly with a fake smile across his face. I push Ana behind me, clearly showing him not to come near.

"How the hell did you get in here Isaac?"

"Oh please you're going to protect that dumb bitch?"

"Don't you dare say a word against her," I almost shout through clinched teeth. He laughs as he walks a little closer to us.

"So is he your sugar daddy? Are you sucking his dick for his money?"

"You shut your fucking mouth Isaac!"

"So did she tell you her sad tale of her getting her ass beaten black and blue every night for being a lazy, freeloading, dumbass who is beyond pathetic? Has she brainwashed you with her heart-wrenching _Cinderella_ tale of having to slave away as my maid? Well she deserved it! If Carla hadn't married Ray, she wouldn't have even been born!"

"What is it that you even want Isaac?"

"I want my maid back." I'm suddenly sacked from my side and am flung to the ground. A man is on top of me holding me against the pavement. I see Isaac grab Ana and holds a knife to her throat as she silently screams for me.

"No Ana!" I manage my arm free and bring my elbow up into the man's nose. I see my cell phone lying nearby. I reach to get it but the man drags me away by my feet. I wiggle one free and kick him in the chest, sending him against the wall of the parking garage. I then lean up and slap his ears with the palms of my hands. This would normally cause a person to become disorientated but this guy passes out. I reach for my cell and call Taylor while getting up and running over to Ana and Isaac who are struggling. Taylor picks up in a second. "Taylor get down to the parking garage now!" I watch in wonder and shock as Ana smacks the knife away, straightens out Isaac's arm, and sends the base of her palm into his elbow, resulting in a deafening crack and has him screaming. He tries to kick her but she sweeps her feet from under him. She then picks up his right ankle and twists it to the side, releasing another crack. He cries out in agony but she rises in victory. She stands proud above him before bending down, grabbing his shirt and bringing his head up to hers, looking him dead in the eyes. Taylor and Luke come running from the stairway with their guns drawn. I see Ana mouth something to Isaac and I can clearly see the terror in his eyes. She drops him back onto the pavement before calmly walking back over to me and checking me for injuries. I can see blood dripping from her arm. "Luke, take Ana back upstairs."

 _"No I won't leave you!"_

"Ana you're bleeding. Please go for me." She nods, quickly hugs me before quickly walking over to Luke, who hurries her into the elevator. I walk over to a groaning Isaac. "How did you find her?"

"Go suck a dick Grey." _If that's how he wants to play, fine._ I kick his injured ankle, causing him to double over in pain and gripping it.

"So how was it you found her again?"

"I…saw her in a picture with you. Everyone knows who you are so I knew she would be in Seattle," he says though clenched teeth.

"How did you find out that she lives here?"

"I had you followed."

"How did you get in pasted security?" I'm so firing some people who put Ana in such a risky situation.

"I saw the cameras and snuck around them, diving in between cars."

"Do you have anyone following us now?"

"No."

"Have you done anything that will hurt her? Like put a hit on her?"

"No I swear!"

"If you ever come near her again, well I would say 'I'll kill you' but I think Ana would beat me to it." I see the shock in his eyes once again, knowing I've driven the point home. The other guy is conscious now. I grab him by the shirt collar and drag him over to Isaac. "Take your friend and get the hell out of here." The other guy, who I'm sure is John Marist, helps him up and they hobble away like defeated soldiers. I pick up the slightly squished bouquet of lilacs and walk over to Taylor. He and I get into the elevator and I still feel myself shacking from the adrenaline.

"Christian," he says after a few minutes. "That was pretty badass." We chuckle as the elevator arrives to the apartment. Gail is wrapping Ana's right bicep and forearm. Luke looks on like a worried sibling. As we come into sight, Ana leaps from the chair and jumps into my open arms, wrapping her legs around me. I hold her close and never want to let her go. I place her back on the chair so Gail can continue to patch her up but she has a strong hold of my hand, which I am completely fine with. Her shirt is pretty torn and she has a hole in her suit pants where her bloody knee is showing. She has some cuts from knocking the knife away but nothing serious. We both have some serious road rash but nothing that can't be cured. Poor Gail was so worried about us, when she finally saw the flowers she started crying. But after numerous hugs she calmed down. Taylor brought out his Ipad and showed us footage from Security. Sure enough it shows Isaac and John parking about a block away from the building and walking around it out of sight. We switch to another camera, which shows nothing but cars, but I spot something moving in the corner. So he wasn't lying about spotting the cameras and avoiding them. Taylor switches to another camera and we see the last minutes of the fight play out. We look once again in awe as Ana hands Isaac's ass to him. "Ana these are moves you usually see a black belt do in Karate. Marcus is going to shit himself seeing this." We burst into laughter, needing laughter after such a crazy day.

* * *

As I lay with Ana in my arms that night, I think of how this day went from amazing to bat shit crazy. I should have been more careful about being seen in public with her. This is all the more reason I need to let her go by January to let her live a normal life, not having to deal with crazy shit like paparazzi. But as she snuggles closer to me, kissing my neck, my heart clenches at the thought of ever letting her go.

"What did you say to Isaac that had him so scared?" She leans up and I get lost in her eyes.

 _"I told him if he ever showed his face around here again, I would chop off his dick and make him eat it. I also told him he had no control over me know."_

"And you are so right baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

The song I imagined Christian playing is _Hurt_ by Lucas King

APOV

The sad notes of the piano stir me from sleep. I slowly open my eyes and spy the alarm clock reads 3 in the morning. I see besides me Christian's empty place in the bed. I get up, wrap myself in my robe, and head to the library. He looks just as I did the night he found me after I had a nightmare about Isaac. I hear his pain through the notes and can feel his sadness radiating off of him, but why? I walk a little further into the library and just watch him. His shirtless back is to me and I admire the way his muscles contract under his skin.

"I failed you today Ana," he whispers before looking over his shoulder at me. "I should have checked the garage first before we got out of the car. I should have had Isaac and John arrested. I should have had more security set up to protect you. I should have protected you today, but I didn't. I fucked up and you could have been killed. I knew I was never meant to keep you safe. I failed you and I'm so sorry. I hope in time you will forgive me." I rush to him and capture him in my arms as tears begin falling down my face again. His head rests on my chest while his arms encase me. "How? How could you still want to touch me, be near me, want to hold me after I let your abusers get away? The men who stole your voice are still walking around free. The men who caused you so much suffering walked out of the garage while I came to you. How could you stand to see me after that? You shouldn't want to touch me or even be near me. You should hate me." I feel his tears start to drop onto my skin like raindrops. I pull back and wipe away his sad eyes.

 _"Christian, you have done so much for me already. You have fed me, sheltered me, clothed me, protected me, given me second chances, have helped me believe in myself again, and have given me another family to love. What happened today was not your fault. Sure there are things that could have helped prevent this, but this was something we had no control over. John and Isaac were here because they wanted to see me suffer, but they didn't. They saw me stand above them in victory, showing them I'm not afraid of them and they have no control over me anymore. All the steps you have done to protect me so far have been amazing. If it wasn't for you, I would either be dead from exposure or starvation or murdered by some rapist who bought me at the slave market. The reason I touch you and am drawn to be near you is because you deserve it."_

"Oh Ana." He brings me into another crushing hug. I lean forward and straddle his hips, sitting in his lap. This is the closest we've ever been. He looks back up at me and wipes away my tears. "I will have them arrested Ana I swear to you."

 _"No Christian, please! What they did to me I will never, ever forgive. But I want to forget them. I never want to think of them again. It was all in my past. I just want to think of my future with everyone, including you."_

"Alright I won't have them arrested. But I will have eyes on them in case they try anything suspicious again."

 _"Okay I'm fine with that."_ He strokes my face with his palm.

"I think it's you that have more compassion and heart in one finger than I." I snicker as he rubs my back.

 _"Do you know how he found me?"_ He then tells me all Isaac told him. I would have never imagined being in a picture with Christian, but then again he is famous so I shouldn't be too surprised. He even tells me how Jason and Luke couldn't see them on the CCTV. Isaac saw the cameras and avoided them. _"The women you've previously rescued, have they ever had another encounter with the sex slave market people?"_

"No which is surprising. I've kept tabs on the women for sometime but they have never been in danger since I've rescued them." I try to stifle a yawn but to no avail. Christian picks me up bridal style and carries me back into the bedroom. "I'm still very sorry I wasn't able to protect you from him fully Ana." I reach up and kiss his cheek after he lays me on the bed.

 _"Stop saying you didn't protect me. Please? For me?"_

"Anything for you Anastasia."

* * *

 _Fast-forward one week_

Today is Thanksgiving and I'm really excited. Christian, Luke and I will be going over to Christian's parent's house. Gail and Jason will be gone to their relative's house. Christian and I baked cookies while Luke backed a pie. As we drive up the driveway, I finally get to see the house. It has a dark roof with light gray walls and dark gray shutters on the windows. It has three stories and the surrounding lawn is huge. When we pull up to the front door, it opens and out walk Grace, Mia, and Kate. I rush out of the car and into their arms.

"Oh Ana we're so glad you're here," Mia sings. "Come in and meet my dad." She reaches behind me and pulls Luke by his coat sleeve. "You too Luke!" We're rushed into the house and see a man behind the kitchen counter mashing potatoes. "Dad this is Ana, Christian's newest guest. And this is my boyfriend Luke Sawyer." The man is about Grace's height and has graying black hair. His eyes are gentle and kind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Ana. I'm Carrick Grey."

 _"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey."_

"Call me Carrick please. The same goes for you Luke." Christian lays the cookies on the counter and helps me out of my jacket.

"Christian," Grace says as she walks back into the kitchen. "Why don't you show Ana around while we get the rest of the food ready." He laces his hand into mine and begins showing me around. They have a total of seven bedrooms, a library, two studies, and a home theater down in the basement. Once we come back into the dinning room, everyone is seated and ready to eat. The table has turkey, ham, rolls, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and noodles. Christian pulls out my chair and takes my hand while Carrick says a prayer.

"God we thank You for all You have provided for us. We also thank You for adding two new wonderful people into our family. We ask that You guide us in this upcoming year and protect us in all we do. In Your name we pray, Amen."

* * *

After a stuffing meal full of stories and laughter, we clear away the table and wash the dishes. Kate and Elliot are going to Kate's parents for dinner so they leave to make the hour and half long journey. After the dishes are done, we watch a football game. Mia and Grace aren't really interested but I remember doing this type of thing with my dad. It makes my heart clench with joy at the love I've gotten from these people who were strangers to me only a few weeks ago.

"What's wrong," Christian whispers into my ear.

 _"I love football. It reminds me of watching it with my dad. I'm just so happy I got to share this day with you and your family."_

"Me too baby." He kisses my eyes before he kisses my forehead. I see out of the corner of my eye Grace wipes her eyes too. I can't tell who's she's happier for: me in that I've been able to recover physically and emotionally from all the shit I've had to deal with. Or her son who can withstand the physical touch he thought he never deserved or just feared.

* * *

When we come home that evening after being surrounded by family and love, I smile as I lay down under the warm bed covers. I turn over as Christian slides into bed with me. As we lay facing each other, boring into one another's eyes, we have that moment once again that our eyes do more communicating that we can possible speak. I lean forward and gingerly place a kiss on his chest, right above his heart. I hear a pleasant sigh leave him. He reaches forward and kisses my neck, my nose, then my eyes, and finally my cheek. I snuggle into his chest with a grin wide across my face as my heart beats rapidly for this man.


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

A squeal awakens both Ana and I from sleep. I leap from the bed followed by Ana but I stop her at the door.

"Stay here baby," I say as I open my door. Her eyes look startled and scared while I shut the door. I hear a familiar giggle and a hushed scolding coming from the kitchen and my anxiety disappears as I walk to the scene.

"Sophie Abigail what did I tell you about yelling in the apartment," Jason scolds. The light brunette six-year-old sits on a bar stool at the island while her father looks sternly at her. Gail is giving her the same look.

"Well I was wondering what little alarm clock woke me." Sophie turns in her seat and squeals again.

"Hi Christian," she yells as she clambers off the chair, runs over to me, and hugs my leg. I pat her head and stoop down to her level.

"What do I own this honor little lady?"

"Daddy's got me for a few days before I have to go back to school."

"Well that sounds awesome." She giggles before she glances over my shoulder and has a look of confusion. I follow her line of sight and see Ana wrapped in her robe like this morning looking shyly upon us. I smile to her and she slowly walks over to us. "Ana this is Sophie Taylor, Jason's daughter." She smiles down at her and waves.

"Daddy said a mean man took your voice but that's okay I still like you. Come have breakfast with me!" She grabs Ana's hand and runs with her over to the table. Everyone sits down to a nice meal. Sophie has Ana's full attention. Gail, Jason, Luke, and I smile at how the two girls are bonding already.

"So Sophie what do you have planned today," I ask to give Ana a break to eat something.

"Well we didn't really have a plan for today. Tomorrow we're going to the Zoo. Let's have a play date! You, Ana, and me!"

"Now Sophie Christian and Ana might be doing something today," Jason tells her. "Besides what about our daddy-daughter time?"

"But I get to see you the rest of the week. I haven't seen Christian since your and Gail's wedding. Please? I want to play with them. You can even play too Luke if you want. I have plenty of dolls we can play with."

"Sorry sweetheart but I'm going to be out and about," he states with a grin. I know he's taking Mia shopping.

"Please Daddy?" She pulls her best puppy dog eyes and if I were her dad, I would give in too.

"Ana, Christian, would you like to have a play date with my little rascal?" I look to Ana and see her nod.

"Sure why not."

"Yay! I'll go get dressed!" She kisses Gail and Jason before taking her plate to the sink, standing on her tiptoes, and places it in the sink before she scampers off to Gail and Jason's apartment.

"Sorry you two. If you have something else to do…"

 _"I'd love to babysit her,"_ Ana mouths.

"Me too."

* * *

Once everyone is dressed, Gail and Jason head out to go spend the day off and Luke heads off to his date with my sister. Sophie brings us into Jason and Gail's apartment. She's pulled out her playthings including fairytale books and a few Barbie's. We sit back and let her imagination take control and play Teacher, Doctor, and Wedding day. Even though she understands Ana can't talk, Sophie treats her with respect and hugs her often. She sits in Ana's lap while I read _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_. While I read, I can't stop from thinking this could be my child I'm reading to, sitting her mother's lap. But I quickly shake away my thoughts.

* * *

After a nutritious meal of macaroni and cheese, carrots, and apple slices we head back into the room to see a surprise Sophie got from her mom.

"She got it for me for my birthday but none of my friends have been able to come to my house to play. Can I use it with you guys," she shyly asks as she holds up a kid's makeup kit including nail polish. I groan internally but Ana's eyes light up so I know I can't say no. Ana first does Sophie's makeup then does hers. I sit back and chuckle to myself as the girls seem lost in their own world of makeup. Before I can say no, Sophie attacks my face with blush, lipstick, and eye shadow. After she's done, Ana laughs before holding up a mirror for me to look at. I'm not going to lie when I thought I looked like a poorly painted burlesque doll. "How do you like it Christian?"

"I'm a pretty princess and I'm proud of that." The girls burst into laughter. I take out my phone and we pose for pictures to send to Jason and Gail. Within a minute or two he texts back.

 _My girls are so pretty~ Jason_

I can only laugh as I agree we look pretty, silly, but pretty. After we wash our faces, it's time for nail polish time. This I will have to blame Mia on: she begged me to do her toe nail polish several times so it gave me enough practice. Sophie does pink, while Ana picks blue, and I settle on red, although I begged them to just do my toenails. After drying thoroughly, I see it's about time everyone will be heading home.

"Alright little lady, what would you like to do now before your parents get home?"

"Can we make everyone sugar cookies?"

"Sure thing. Go wash up and Ana and I will set out the ingredients."

"Okay!" She scurries off to the bathroom. I grab Ana into an embrace, having missed her contact all day.

"Have you had fun today?" She nods against my chest. She pulls back and looks into my eyes.

 _"I've never had the chance to do, girly things, like this. To do it with a child makes it that much better."_ I kiss her palm before I pull her back into my chest. We hear a little snicker and look behind us to see a certain little girl watching us. I see Ana's face heat before she separates from me. We all don on aprons before we get to work.

* * *

After we have baked the cookies ranging in shapes from turkeys with bent heads to lopsided flowers and one winged butterflies because Sophie insisted we use our imagination, we're ready for icing. We place the batter in separate bowls and color them. We ice, and eat, and ice some more before all the cookies are wonderful creations of imagination. We clear away our workstation and put the cookies in a container. Ana excuses herself to go to the restroom to wash up before we begin cleaning dishes. Sophie pulls up a small step stool and helps me wash dishes.

"Hey Christian?"

"Yes Sophie?"

"When you marry Ana, can I be your flower girl?" My eyebrows shoot to my hairline and I feel myself flush at her remark. I don't have time to respond because the elevator arrives and out walk Gail and Jason. "Hi!" Sophie gets off the step stool and runs into her parent's arms. She begins telling them all we have done for the day as Ana comes back out and helps me wash dishes. I notice her eye me suspiciously but I try to make it appear like I'm okay. We enjoy a nice dinner before we head to bed. I flop down on the bed, surprisingly tired. Ana slides in under my arms.

 _"Did you have fun today?"_

"I did. Sophie has always been a very good kid, very kind and sometimes a little loud, but always respectful. It was kind of, nice, to not feel any adult responsibilities like being the CEO I am and just indulge in a child's world of imagination at least for a day. And I'm glad you had fun too."

 _"Oh I did, especially seeing you in makeup."_ We giggle before she kisses my nose and snuggles into my chest for the night. After a while when she has fallen asleep, I look at Ana's face, peaceful in her sleep. My heart swells at the thought I had today, seeing her as my wife and imagining a lookalike of her or I in her arms. I crane my neck and capture her lips in her slumber once again, seeing the fireworks going off in my head like the other times I have kissed her. I feel her hands slide up my arms and go on my back. My eyes pop open afraid she's awake, but I just see her sleeping still in my arms. _Man I'm pathetic._ If I can't even kiss the woman I care so much for I would give up anything to see her be happy accept when she's awake, I sure as hell shouldn't kiss her when she's asleep. I sigh before giving her a quick kiss and lying back on the bed and bringing her onto my chest, feeling the delight of her warm body on mine. My mind plays back today's events and I eventually fall asleep dreaming of Ana like I do every night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

Hello all,

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story still. I wanted to let you all know what developments will be happening in the story soon.

1\. Christian and Ana make a move to move their relationship forward

2\. People will be held accountable at the sex slave market

3\. Ana will get her voice back

Now when these events will happen, you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy!

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

APOV

The first three weeks of December have gone by. Christian had a Christmas tree placed in the apartment and we both decorated it. I started working at SIP as Jack's assistant. He gives me a list of items needing to be reviewed or edited in the morning and I complete them by the end of the day. I have my own office, which is still bare, but I'm working on sprucing it up. I have a coworker who's an assistant too and her name is Tina. Our secretary for the floor is Bruce and he's very nice. I get paid every two weeks. When I got my first paycheck I tried to pay back Christian for all he has done for me, but he refused to take it. So I have the perfect plan for it. Christian and I are still very close and I've decided to tell him how I feel about him by the beginning of January. I don't know how the outcome will be, but I'm very hopeful it will be amazing. We've had movie nights with the group. He even took me to the zoo to bottle feed baby tigers, which are my favorite animals. He's an amazing man, which I hope will know how I feel very soon.

* * *

Today Christian has an appointment with Flynn so Luke has come to pick me up, which is just how I want it to be. I'm walking out of the building when I hear someone calling for me. I turn and see Jack running for me.

"Ana…I about forgot to give you this," he pants before he hands me an envelope. "Jeez I shouldn't run!"

 _"Are you okay Jack?"_

"Oh yeah I'm just used to chasing after Elena. I also wanted to remind you we won't be open again until Monday the 8th."

 _"Okay thank you Jack."_

"You're welcome. Have a great holiday break." He leans forward and gives me a gentle hug. It's not the same as when Christian hugs me, but it's still a nice gesture. I turn and walk to where Luke's car is parked with him leaning against it.

"I thought we were going to have to drive him to the hospital the way he was panting," Luke whispers as he holds the door open for me. I chuckle before getting in. He runs around the car and hops in. "How was your day?"

 _"Great as always. How was yours?"_

"Fine. Okay so I've got the list of places you wanted to buy the gifts but did you think of anywhere else?" I shake my head. "Alright then we're off!" He pulls out into traffic and we begin our Christmas shopping excursion. We're still working on me talking again but we're still not having any luck. When we stop at a traffic light, I tap him on the arm so he can look at me.

 _"Are you excited about going home to your parents?"_

"Oh um, my parents died about six months ago. My mom died from a stroke and then Dad passed a few days later of heart failure."

 _"Oh Luke I'm so sorry."_

"Thank you Ana. I miss them terribly, but now I have another family to love. I think that's why Jason asked me if I wanted to be your bodyguard because he somehow knew we would both be inserted into the Grey family."

 _"Maybe he did."_ I feel myself blush, thinking of Christian.

"Okay Ana I've got to ask, are you and Christian dating yet? Because Mia keeps asking me about it but I don't want to butt into your business even though you're practically my sister. But I have to say I want you both to be happy and you both complete each other so well." I look over at him stunned and flushed again.

 _"I want to Luke, more than you know. But he says he feels like he's not worthy of love. He also says he's fucked up by being needy and clingy, but he's the right amount of those qualities to me. He also has insecurities and believe me I do too, but I want to tell him I love him so bad."_

"You'll probably get the chance soon don't worry. Maybe that's what tonight's session with Flynn is about, figuring out the best way to talk to you about moving forward. So don't loose hope. And don't worry, my lips are sealed." He does the "zipped lips" motion which gets me to smile once more.

* * *

We've gotten all the shopping done in an hour and a half and I'm very proud of Luke and I. I consulted with Mia and Kate so we wouldn't get the same things. I got Carrick a coffee mug that says, "I object…to not having coffee." For Grace I got a mixer because she said hers was breaking. Elliot is getting a new tool belt since he works in construction. Mia will receive a new pair of blush stilettos. Kate is getting a new recorded and stationary because she's a journalist. Gail will get a set of mixing bowls while Jason will have a new tie and tie tack with the Army symbol on it. They'll get their gifts before they head out to spend Christmas with relatives. For Luke I got a gym bag because he said his was getting torn. And finally for Christian I got him cuff links with his initials CTG engraved in them. I also got yarn that is dark blue that fades to gray to make him a scarf in the days I have off. As we sit in the car, I look in the envelope Jack gave me. Inside is 500 dollars in cash. I about have a heart attack. Inside is a note:

 _Christmas bonus I forgot to give out. Whoops! ~ Jack_

I look up from the cash and nearly have another attack. Out on the sidewalk across the road from us is Roberta! I leap out of the car and run over to her side. I gently tap her. She turns, looks up into my eyes and smiles.

"Ah Ms. Ana, I miss you." I wrap my arms around her middle and squeeze her to me. I pull back and wipe my eyes. "You are beautiful. How you been?"

 _"Great how about you?"_

"Ah no voice I see. I good, got new job at vet as secretary near home."

 _"Congratulations! How are your sons?"_

"Very good, tall. Good in school too." I pull out the envelope and hand it to her.

 _"Thank you for all you have done for me. I will never be able to repay you, but maybe this will give you a bit Christmas cheer."_ She peeks in the envelope and tears form in her eyes.

"Thank you Ana. You good, beautiful angel. Bless you." I give her another hug before I run back to the waiting car and a pissed looking Luke.

"Ana I about had a conniption fit when you ran. I would tell Christian but since that was a woman from your past you obviously knew and trusted, I let it slide." We fist bump before we head home and wrap the presents like madmen. Once I make Christian's scarf I'll wrap it up and put it under the tree with the others. When he arrives home, he sees the tree and his eyes light up.

"It looks amazing baby," he smiles as he walks over to me. "Just like you." He kisses my cheeks before bringing me into a hug. After we have dinner and play for a while, we head to bed. I sit on the bed working away at his scarf until he comes out of the bathroom. "So I want to go over a present with you." He seems a little nervous so I take his hand and kiss it. "I was thinking of inviting the group along and we all go to New York right after Christmas. We'll fly out and be there for a few days, we'll even get to see the ball drop in Times Square. Mom and Dad have been there plenty of times so it would be Kate, Elliot, Mia, Luke, you and I. Would you like to do that?"

 _"Like to? I'd love to!"_ I leap into his arms and he spins me around the room. Now I know the perfect time to tell him.


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

Today is Christmas and my eyes pop open with exhilaration. Not since I was a kid have I been more thrilled for Christmas. But I'm mostly excited about Ana getting her gifts. I know she'll love the first one from me, but I'm hoping the second doesn't upset her too much or that she finds it offensive. She's still fast asleep on my chest so I slowly slide out from under her, cover her with the blankets, and kiss her soft cheek. I put on a shirt and walk out to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Gail and Jason left yesterday morning after they got their gifts. They were so shocked that Ana got them gifts, but I knew she would do something so considerate for them. As I'm mixing some eggs, I see small arms wrap around me from behind and instantly grin.

"Merry Christmas baby," I say, trying not to moan from her body rubbing up against mine. She kisses my back and I have to quickly picture Elliot in a G-string like I have so many times before. You will not believe how hard it has been not to become aroused when we touch. On multiple mornings I've had to turn onto my stomach, jamming my dick into the mattress and wait until my morning wood went away so I wouldn't scare or embarrass her and myself. She walks around me and comes to my front so I can see her beautiful face.

 _"Merry Christmas,"_ she lips. I pull her into me and kiss the top of her head. Again I get lost in the feeling of her and nearly burn breakfast. She snickers and fries the rest of the eggs while I get the sausage prepared along with slices of toast. After everything is done we sit at the island and go over the plan for the meal we're making. Luke comes stumbling out to the kitchen, clearly not a morning person.

"Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas to you two. Do I have a plate of breakfast?"

 _"Nope all you get is toast,"_ Ana teases. He gives her a pitiful look until she smiles her wonderful smile. _"It's in the microwave you silly."_ After we all talk about the meal preparations, we get dressed and gather back in the kitchen to cook. Who would have guessed Luke knows how to cook.

* * *

The table is set and looks amazing with food placed all over. I'm dressed in a white business shirt with a black and dark green stripped vest and dark grey dress pants. Luke is wearing a red shirt with a tie with a snowman and black pants. Ana comes out of her room wearing dark jeans and a mint sweater with a scoop neck that gives a glance of her flawless shoulders.

"Gorgeous baby." She blushes a beautiful pink just as the elevator arrives. Out scrambles everyone, grabbing us for hugs. After we place the presents under the tree we head to the table.

"This looks amazing Christian," Mom praises.

"Thanks but I didn't do this by myself." I beam at Ana who flushes again.

"Hey what am I? Fat from a steak," Luke protests.

"Of course he helped too."

"Well I'm not just a pretty face." We laugh and I see Mia give him a kiss on the cheek. I glance over and see Mom wipe her eyes and I'm sure she's just happy to see all of her children happy.

"Christian, why don't you lead us in prayer today," Dad suggests.

"Oh okay." We join hands and I feel Ana's thumb run over my hand. "Heavenly Father, we thank you for the food we are about to eat. We pray other families will be fortunate like ours and have a blessed meal too. We pray that you will bless those who cannot be with family this year like the soldiers serving over seas. We ask that you be with us when we're faced with the trials of life today, tomorrow, and for our days to come. In your name we pray, Amen."

* * *

After eating and hours of laughing like we did at Thanksgiving, we gather around the tree and open presents. Everyone loves the gifts especially the ones Ana gave them. I love my scarf the most because she made it. She has one tiny box left to unwrap from me. She opens it and spots a car key. She looks at me wide eyed and leaps from the floor and grabs my hand. We head into the elevator where she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"If you don't like the color we can always return it," I tell her, as her eyes grow even wider. We finally arrive and she uses the key bob to locate her car. We turn the corner and see her light blue Chevrolet Camaro. She raises her hand and covers her mouth. The others have joined us now and admire the car as well. I look down at her and see tears are falling down her face. Now she is truly free from Isaac and her past. I wipe her face and kiss her eyes. This beautiful 22 year old in front of me is so grateful for everything she gets, her humbleness is something to be admired. She cups my face and looks into my eyes once more.

 _"I don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you so much."_ She circles her arms around my neck and I revel in the warmth of her body, forgetting everyone is still here until I hear Elliot cough. We all cram into the elevator and head back upstairs.

"Bro, we should go sledding in the nearby park," Elliot comments.

"Oh yes please," Mia begs.

"Sounds great to me since we're all dressed appropriately. Mom, Dad, do you want to come with us?"

"That will have to be a no son. My knees can't handle those slopes like they use to. We'll just hang around the apartment if that's alright with you so we can be here for leftovers," Dad states.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

We gather in the SUV with inflatable sleds in the back and drive to the park with the steepest hills. There's no one around so it's a perfect day for sledding. Snow lightly flies around us as we laugh and squeal sliding down the hills. The six of us might be in our twenties but we couldn't care less if we look ridiculous right now. This has been the funnest Christmas I've had in years and I know it's because of Ana. Her warming personality is contagious, just like her smile. We have snow fights against Luke with Mia, and Kate with Elliot and build snowmen and snowwomen. As I watch her run through the snow back to the car, with her cheeks pink from the cold, I just admire her beauty and think back to where she was a month ago. She catches my eyes and gathers her bottom lip between her teeth as she blushes under my gaze and I think I fall in love with her deeper than I was about a minute ago.

* * *

We enjoy another meal with my parents, partaking in the delicious leftovers. Afterwards they gather us in hugs and wish us well on our flight tomorrow morning before departing. Since we're going together. Kate, Mia, and Elliot stay over so we can head out bright and early in the morning. Ana is sitting on the bed while I brush my teeth and have a minor panic attack about giving her the last gift. I take deep breaths before heading out into the bedroom and grabbing the silver box from my drawer. I walk and kneel before her.

"I wanted to give you this in private. Before you open it I want you to know I have a guy in the imaging department who did some digging…and well some of them on here are real where others are, fixed. But if you don't like it, please tell me baby because you don't have to keep it if you hate it." She rubs her knuckles against my cheek and my nervousness disappears.

 _"I highly doubt I will ever hate anything you give me."_ I grin as I place the box in her hands, holding my breath to see her reaction.


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

I remove the box's lid and see a silver picture frame. In the shiny silver outline of the photo frame there is a quote etched in it.

 _Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent_. ~ Victor Hugo

 _"It's beautiful Christian,"_ I say as I look into his eyes.

"It's a digital photo frame. You push the top button once to turn it on, twice to pause it on a picture, and you hold it down to turn it off." I remove it and the charging cord. I push the button like he said and the first picture takes me by surprise. It's a picture of my mom my dad took when they were dating he showed me long ago. It fades to a picture of my dad while he was in the Marines. My mouth gapes while the next few photo show their wedding pictures. I feel the tears forming as the next picture shows them on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Another comes onto the screen and it's my mom with a large belly holding a pink baby outfit. However the next photo causes the unshed tears to glide down my face. It shows Mom and Dad holding me just after I was born. I know it's a fixed photo but it makes the memories of them so much more prominent in my mind. The next few photos are ones of me on different birthdays with my parents on either side of me. One even shows them hugging me after my high school graduation, which I never got to attend. It fades to the picture Christian took of us with Sophie while we were in make up. The final photo is of the whole Grey family with Luke and I at Thanksgiving. I'm now completely free from my horrible past. These photos will help replace the terrifying moments of my years with Isaac and help me move forward with a remembrance of my parents. I cover my eyes as I silently sob. _What did I do to deserve him? How could he be so full of goodness and kindness?_ "Oh baby, please don't cry. If you don't like it…" I lay the photo frame on the bed and fall into his lap. _How could he think I hate it?_ I try to look up into his eyes but the tears are making it hard to see him.

 _"I love it so much Christian."_ I begin to shake and he pulls me closer to him. He cups my face and kisses my tears away. It feels like I have the emotional trauma lifted from me and I feel ten times lighter. After I have calmed, Christian places me in bed with his arms wrapped around me. I take the photo frame back and watch it once more go through the photos the man I love with all my heart found and created. I pause it on one of the wedding photos and lay it on the bedside table next to us. I turn and stare into his silver eyes. I extend my neck and kiss his heart. He cups my face once more and kisses my cheeks before resting his forehead against mine as we fall asleep in complete happiness.

* * *

We wake bright and early the next morning. After running around and double-checking we have everything, we board Christian's private jet. The pilot calls our attention as we take off and I grip Christian's hand trying to calm my nerves. He leans over and begins kissing me right below my ear, making me completely forget about the shaking of the plane. Several hours later we land in New York City. I practically skip out of the plane before we huddle into a SUV and head to the hotel. Christian and I will be sharing a room as well as Kate and Elliot. Mia had to convince Christian that Luke and her weren't going to do anything "bad" if they shared a room, stating, and I quote, "You and Ana sleep together all the time so why can't Luke and I?" I love her but at the same time I wish she had a better brain to mouth filter. I understand Christian is just looking out for his baby sister so his brotherly concern is adorable. We have a much needed dinner and decide to begin our vacation bright and early tomorrow morning.

* * *

In the days we've been here we've been to the American Museum of Natural history, The Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island, the 9/11 memorial and tribute center, and the Brooklyn Bridge. We've also gone to Central Park and their zoo. Tonight we ring in the New Year and I'm very excited.

"So Christian do we have plans for tonight," Elliot asks.

"We do. I got us tickets to see the _Swan Lake_ ballet."

"Oh my God that's amazing," Mia squeals.

"I've also gotten invitations to join the cast at their after party in a building just inside Times Square so we'll have a front row seat for watching the ball drop."

"Oh this is incredible," Kate comments.

"The ballet is black tie so would you girls like to have a spa day," he asks.

"Yes," Kate and Mia scream in unison while I chuckle at their reactions.

"Well the hotel has a 5 star spa attached to it so I figured we men would just hang in the rooms while you ladies get pampered."

"Yes please," Mia almost yells while she gathers me into a hug and jumps around. The men drop us off and head up to their rooms while we enter the spa and are immediately stripped and shuffled into a massage room. I'm still embarrassed about anyone seeing my naked body but fortunately they give us plush robes to wear. We get massaged, buffed, plucked, and polished. We even indulge in manicures and pedicures. We have a light dinner in a secluded room away from the staff.

"So Ana, are you and Christian moving your relationship from friendship to boyfriend and girlfriend soon? Because if not I'm going to have to give him a serious talk," Kate questions. I feel my face heat and look away.

"Don't worry Ana. I know my brother and I can clearly see he loves you. He just has some issues with letting his heart go to someone. He's always been like that, always feeling like he never deserved our love and the gifts we gave him. But I'll agree with Kate. If he doesn't hurry up, I'll practically bend his arm until he opens up to you," Mia adds.

 _"I've wanted him to have time to go over his feelings and sort out his insecurities which I think Flynn has been helping him do. Plus falling asleep in his arms every night helps him with his fear of touch. I'm planning on telling him my feelings tomorrow"_

"Yay," Mia screeches. Kate and I shake our heads at her.

* * *

We've gotten our hair and make up done for tonight. Everyone opted for natural make up. Kate has her hair done in braids that wrap around to the back of her head in a bun, leaving strands out on the side of her face. Mia's hair is done in curls and is pulled back and gathered in the middle of her head leaving the rest of her hair to fall down over her back and shoulders. My hair is done so there is a braid going right across the top of my head. The rest of my hair is curled and pinned up off my shoulders. We gather back in Elliot and Kate's room to dress.

 _"Wait a minute, I didn't pack anything black tie appropriate."_

"Yes you did," Kate states. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a hanging dress bag where my blush dress is. I stare at it before looking at Kate with sisterly love. "I had a feeling we would need it on this trip." We hug before we begin getting dressed. My heart flutters with anticipation for tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

I'm so excited and yet so nervous for tonight. I've been pacing my room back and forth several times as Elliot and Luke look at me with confusion.

"Bro calm down please. You're going to send me into a tizzy," Elliot comments. "It's just a ballet and a party. Nothing could go wrong."

"But this is her first ballet and party. I want it to be perfect for her."

"I'm sure it will be Christian," Luke adds. I hear his phone go off and I look to it like a thirsty man would look at a pool of water. "They're ready for us across the hall." Dressed in our tuxedos, we exit the hotel room and take two steps to reach Kate and Elliot's room. Elliot knocks while I bounce on my feet anxious to see her. Mia comes out first in the mint dress we bought on the first shopping trip we went on with Ana. Next comes Kate in her purple gown, wiggling her eyebrows at me with a knowing look. I glance behind her and my breath stops in my lungs. Out steps Ana in her gorgeous blush gown I bought her. She looked stunning in it before but now that she has regained her weight, she fills out the dress wonderfully, showing off tasteful cleavage and accenting her curves. I fall in love with her all over again. She locks eyes with me and blushes while catching her bottom lip in her teeth.

"You look captivating, truly bewitching Anastasia," I gush as I bend to kiss her cheek. I take her hand and lead the party to the elevators. I can't stop looking at her and playing out in my mind how tonight will hopefully go. We step outside the hotel to a waiting limo, gather inside and are ushered off to the theatre. Once there, the paparazzi are already on the scene waiting for us. Word travels quickly when a well known CEO will be attending something. Ana grabs my hands and I feel her hesitation radiating off of her. "Don't worry baby. Just smile that gorgeous smile and they'll leave us alone." She chuckles before pecking my cheek and getting out of the car with her hand in mine. As the lights flash in our faces and we hear several nagging voices trying to get our attention, I just look lovingly down into Ana's eyes as our group enters the building. We have a box reserved so we're immediately showed upstairs. Ana's eyes grow big after we're seated. We read the playbill, looking over the plot and the cast and crew members. As the lights go down and the room becomes dark, she takes my hand and brings it to her lips before the ballet dancers seemingly floating over the stage mesmerizing us. At times I just look over to Ana and watch her astonishment and expressions. As the play progresses and the first part of the night comes to an end, I silently pray the second part will go just as swimmingly as this part has.

* * *

After the ballet ends, we get into the limo once more and head to the building where the party will take place. Once we arrive in the building people wanting to say hello to me ambush us. I nod and shake hands with these strangers all wanting to get on my good side. Even with Ana on my side with her arm laced into mine, women still come up to us, brushing their breasts against my arms. I quickly shake them off. We eat some finger foods and I offer Ana a glass of champagne. She takes a sip and doesn't wince this time like she did tasting wine. We finally get a chance to look over the room. There is a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There's a large black piano and pianist located near the door. There is a floor to ceiling window showing us the ball that will drop, ringing in the New Year. We glance out of the window and see the large crowd that gathers outside every year to watch it too. The cast arrives and the guests applaud them.

"Ah Mr. Grey welcome," the man who played the prince, Mark Muddle comes over and shakes our hands with his date dangling on his arm. "Who is this pretty peach?"

"This is Anastasia Steele." She shyly offers her hand and gives him a beautiful smile. His rude date ogles me and turns her nose up at Ana. I roll my eyes before we continue to meet more people from the ballet. I watch in disbelief as other male crew members shamelessly flirt with her right in front of me. She gives them her smile and her hand politely to receive kisses upon it. My jealousy grows little by little with every guy.

* * *

We gather around the window as the ball begins to drop. I feel Ana's excitement surge through me. As it gets closer, my anxiousness becomes more and more by the second.

"Three, two, one. Happy New Year," everyone yells in unison. Everyone begins the tradition of giving a kiss to someone after the ball drops while confetti falls from the ceiling. I turn to Ana and look down into her sapphire orbs. I cup her face, watch her eyes close on instinct, and feel the connection of our lips as my eyes close too. The fireworks begin exploding in my mind once more as I feel her soft lips with mine. I pull back and look back into her eyes. She's flushed and it adds to her beauty.

"Happy New Year Ana." She stands on her tiptoes and continues kissing me. My other hand snakes around her waist and I pull her against my body as our lips still battle. I slowly extend my tongue and run it along her lips, asking silently for entrance into her mouth. She gasps and I slip my tongue over hers while her hands slide up my chest and into my hair, lightly tugging on it. Her tongue is divine and she tastes just as sweet as I imagined. We pull apart needing air. I look down at her and see she's grinning and her eyes are glazed over. I grin and pull her close to me again, fully intent on kissing her again until I hear Elliot calling my name.

"Christian I'm sorry but can we head back to the hotel now? Kate is feeling a little under the weather."

"Yes certainly."

 _"Is she okay,"_ Ana mouths.

"Yes I think one of the hors d'oeuvres didn't agree with her." We catch up with our group at the elevator. Kate does look a little pale.

"I'm fine. One of the sushi finger foods didn't sit well," she states. We head out into the limo but instead of taking 30 minutes to get back to the hotel, it takes over an hour and a half due to all the traffic and pedestrians. The girls are fast asleep by the time we get back. We carry them to our according rooms. I lay Ana on the bed and slip off her shoes. I don't want to embarrass her by undressing her so I leave her in her dress. I wash away the make up from her face, change, and fall asleep with her in my arms, smiling from the kisses we shared.

* * *

As I watch the sun come up over the horizon, bringing in the new day, I sit watching it form the foot of the bed. I've been up for the past hour thinking of what I'm going to say to Ana when she awakens. My head hangs as I feel her shift on the bed. I look over my shoulder and see her sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling brightly at me.

"Ana, last night I saw what life you could live, the one you were destined to live. I could give you this life, but I know you would be better off loving a man who deserves your love. I can't be that man. My own biological mother didn't want me so why would you, a pure and innocent, good, beautiful woman so full of kindness and love want a man who would smother you and cling to you like you were a life line? If only you knew what how far I have gone to ensure you and your safety. Did you know I put a tracker in every car and can see where you go so I know where you are, every day to see if you arrived okay. It gives me a sense of calm but what is that? It's an obsession and that's not healthy in the slightest. I wish you could love me, but I know you need to give your love to another man, the one who deserves it. That's why when we get home, you'll have your own apartment. You can keep everything I bought for you. I'll still pay for your college classes. Luke will still be your bodyguard. But I can't stand on the sidelines loving you while you come to love another man. It would kill me." I don't have to see her to know she's crying. I get up and walk to the doorway. "I'm so sorry Ana."

"Christian," comes the soft voice of an angel that stops me in my tracks. My jaw drops and I turn to see Ana is as shocked as I am.

"Ana…did…you…"

"Christian," she says again and her voice is as soft as I thought it would be. Within seconds she's running over to me and jumping into my arms as the tears drop from my eyes. "Christian, you say you don't deserve my love, but you're wrong in many ways. You're worthy of my love on so many levels, far more than you know. You say you're clingy but you're not. You're caring for the ones you love and the ones that are strangers to you. You say you're needy, but you're not. You need something every human needs and that is reassurance and the feeling of being wanted. You say you're smothering but you're not. You show your love and compassion by offering what you can to others. If I had to pick a man to love, it would be you in a heartbeat in a second Christian because you already have my love. You deserve it, you're worthy of it, and you have it. I love you Christian."

"I love you so much Ana." I quickly catch her lips, finally feeling my whole heart beat at the sound of a woman loving me. She is everything I need and want. I could give up everything and be happy with her the rest of my life. Her tongue slides into my mouth and tastes the inside of my cheeks. I moan into her mouth and bring her into my body more. Soon we must separate to catch our breaths. "Baby we better get dressed. Everyone will be over in a minute for breakfast. I love you so much."

"I love you too Christian." She takes her clothing into the bathroom and gives me heart-stopping smile before she shuts the door. How could I have been so stupid, letting my fears and insecurities stop me from letting her love me? But that's what insecurities do according to Flynn; they stop you from being your true self and enjoying the life you have. As I hear the water running from the shower, I think of how happy everyone will be when they hear that Ana has her voice back. I grab my phone as it rings and see it's my dad calling.

"Hi Dad."

"Christian," he says in a serious tone. "I have news, regarding the sex slave market."


	23. Chapter 23

APOV

As I wait for Christian to come out of the shower, I keep whispering his name to myself. I still can't believe I can speak again but I'm so happy I can. Everyone will be so thrilled. I just wish we didn't have to leave today, but I have to go back to work and classes to start soon, which excites me too. I'm lost in thought when he snakes his arms around me from behind.

"What are you whispering baby," he mumbles against my neck.

"Your name." I turn in his arms and seize his lips with mine. His smell of aftershave and soap fills my nose while his tongue glides along mine. I start to lean back onto the bed until I'm laying on it with him hovering over me. His fingers go along my face softly, down my shoulders and my arms, up to my hands, which are cupping his face. His hands then go back down my arms and then skim my clothed sides. We hear a banging on the door and break away out of breath.

"Let's go you two, we're starving out here in the hallway," comes the tone of an inpatient Elliot. We chuckle before giving each other a brief kiss. He gives me his hand and hauls me up to my feet. We step outside of the room and join the group and head downstairs to the lobby for breakfast.

* * *

Everyone has ordered and is happily basking in the New York morning light coming in through the windows.

"So Ana how did you sleep," Kate asks.

"I slept fine did you sleep well?" Everyone's eyes bulge out of their heads as they hear me speak for the first time. "Oh and we're a couple now." I point to Christian. We look at each other before having a quick kiss in front of everyone. Luke does the 'Touchdown' symbol and that breaks everyone out of their shock. The girls scramble from their seats and crush me in hugs mixed with some tears. Luke and Elliot hug me too.

"When did you begin speaking," Luke questions.

"This morning, after we, confessed our feelings," I admit as I feel my cheeks heat. Christian pulls my chair closer to his and nuzzles into my neck.

"I love her with all I have," Christian adds.

"And I love him with all I hope to be."

"Well it's about damn time. Mom and Dad are going to be ecstatic. Oh my God imagine how Gail and Jason are going to be," Mia squeals.

"Oh speaking of them, Mom and Dad will be at my apartment tonight for dinner. I thought it would be the last meal we would enjoy in this vacation we've all enjoyed," Christian states. We all agree it would be the perfect ending to a wonderful time we've had.

* * *

We've boarded the plane and have begun take off. Christian and I indulge in more kissing to distract me from the shaking of the plane, and it's a wonderful distraction at that. As we sail across the sky, I have a nagging thought in the back of my head. I'm still very nervous about Christian seeing me naked and about having sex. If it hurt when Grace gave me my pelvic exam, will it be more painful when we have sex? I hope to God not. I've obviously never had sex and never imagined it, but I know I only want Christian. Maybe this is something I should speak to Kate about since she might give me some pointers. It would be too weird to talk to Mia about it. When the symbol comes on we can walk around, I think it would be a good opportunity to talk to her.

"I'm going to go talk to Kate really quick. I love you."

"I love you Ana." I get up and walk to where Elliot and Kate are seated, enough away from Christian, Luke and Mia.

"Elliot, is it okay if I talk to Kate really quickly?"

"Sure thing little lady." He gets up and goes to sit by Christian.

"What's up Ana," she questions. I've told her and Mia about my past so she knows I was abused. We're basically sisters: her, Mia, and I.

"I, um, have some concerns…regarding, um."

"Sex?" My cheeks flush as I nod. "What are you concerned about babe?"

"Well I'm, nervous about Christian seeing me naked. Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh babe I told you my roommate walked around the apartment naked so you're fine. It's understandable to be nervous about being naked in front of him. It makes you feel vulnerable since you're, literally, exposed. But isn't there a part of you that feels excited about him seeing you naked and how it will make him, happy if you catch my drift." We giggle.

"There is a small part of me excited about him seeing me naked."

"Then you have to give into more of that happy feeling than the nervous one. I was nervous my first time too, I think everyone is. But you both will make it special and memorable."

"Will it hurt? Because it hurt when Grace gave me my pelvic exam as you know. But I don't want it to hurt so much I don't want to do it again."

"It might hurt a little. For me, it felt like a pinch inside of my vagina, like I inserted a tampon wrong. The important thing to remember is to talk to Christian. He's a very understanding man and considerate. He will understand if you tell him your fears, don't worry."

"What about him touching me? I want him to, but again, I'm really nervous about it."

"Take it nice and slow. Ask him to touch where you feel okay with being touched. He probably feels the same way about his chest and back, but you've touched him there haven't you?"

"Yes."

"It's all about communication my lovely. It helps both parties get to the point together quicker and easier." I smile as I think of all she has told me.

"Thanks Kate I feel a lot better."

"Anytime babe." We embrace before I head back up to sit with Christian.

"Did you have a nice talk with Kate," he grins making my knees shake a little.

"Oh yeah. It was nice." His lips are on mine in a minute and I feel my heart flutter with the love I feel for him.

* * *

We land and Jason is waiting for us at the airport in the SUV. I want to surprise everyone when we get to the apartment so I feign muteness. It's a quick ride to Escala and soon we're back home. We walk into the kitchen and see Grace, Gail, and Carrick. Everyone embraces before we sit down to a lovely meal.

"Ana, what was your favorite part of New York," Grace asks after sometime has passed during the dinner.

"Oh I really loved going to the zoo and seeing the ball drop at midnight." The four elder adults look as shocked as everyone did this morning.

"We're in love and are a couple now," Christian says before kissing my head. Gail and Grace slightly scream before running around the table and embracing me with tears rolling down their faces. Jason and Carrick hug me as well. They all ask me several questions and I sum up what happened this morning. When we finish the meal, Christian draws our attention.

"I want to say I love you all so much and am so happy to have you all as my family. The reason I'm having this dinner tonight is because Dad informed me this morning about the sex slave market."

"I've had eyes on them since day one," Carrick takes over. "We haven't been successful to get any incriminating evidence on them because when they get the new women they kidnap, they enter into the building through some entrance we can't find nor capture on footage. The evidence we have now, the eyewitness accounts from the other victims, is great, but in court, it could be hear say. The physical evidence we gathered from rape kits leads us to men we can't find. They disappear somehow. The other day, we did catch footage that makes it appear they are getting ready to move."

"Where would they be moving to," Elliot comments.

"We're not sure."

"The plan is for me to go in, get a confession from the leader Charlie Fender and then storm into the place with the FBI. They'll be surrounded, hopefully surrender, and the rest of the women will be rescued," Christian continues and looks to me with pleading eyes.

"When are you, executing this plan," Kate says.

"Tonight, in about an hour or so. The FBI is already on their way. I wish we didn't have to do this but those women need to be saved from certain death. If the men there get wind of our plan, they will move them or kill them. And if the FBI just busted in, that's exactly what they'd do."

"No," I whisper. I stand from my chair and grip it for support. "You can't do this."

"She's right. Send me," Luke vouches.

"I can't it, has to be me. They'll let me in, but no one else."

"You can't. I just got you." I begin to sob and about fall to the floor when Christian's arms wrap around me. "You can't leave me behind. I love you too much. Please Christian."

"Baby, I will return to you I promise. I will not be killed in there. I will come back to your side tonight. I swear to you." He wipes away my eyes with his thumbs before he kisses me with all he has. I taste the salt from my tears on his tongue. Everyone hugs him and more tears are shed before he, Carrick, and Jason get ready to leave. Before he steps into the elevator, he comes back and hugs me close to his chest. "I've kept my promises to provide every need you have. I will keep this promise."

"I know you will." He gives me another long kiss before heading back to the elevator. He gives me a comforting smile before the elevator doors close, separating him from me until he returns.


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

As we drive along the dark streets of Seattle, my mind is in a fog. I'm nervous but I didn't want Ana to see it. If anything goes wrong tonight, Dad has my newly revised will, giving everyone a share of my company but Ana would get the most as if she were my wife. I plan to make her my wife as soon as possible, but for now I need to focus on the mission. We pull into an alley a few blocks away from the building where sex market is. Dad, Jason, and I get out and see a huge group of men stationed outside of a large FBI SWAT truck. One man steps forward to meet us.

"Mr. Carrick Grey, Mr. Christian Grey, Sgt. Taylor, I'm First Sgt. Bast. I'm the leader of the FBI," he states as he extends his hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you Sgt. Bast, although I wish we could have met on better terms."

"I agree sir. This is Sgt. Cair and Cpl. Wilks, my second and third in command." _Wilks? That sounds familiar somehow._

"Thank you all gentlemen for meeting with us to put an end to this 'business'."

"We're honored to help sir," Sgt. Cair says. Bast pulls out a map of the building and holds it out for us to look at.

"We've spotted windows that should lead us right inside. Once you've gotten Fender distracted, we'll come in behind you and restrain the bodyguard at the entrance. When you move into the holdings and get Fender to say something incriminating, a confession would be best, we'll storm in and release a tear gas canister. We'll then also come in through the windows. When the gas can goes off, get down and protect yourself. It will stun everyone, including you. We don't want to accidentally throw you against a wall thinking you're working with Fender."

"Yeah that would suck." The men let out a chuckle.

"Are you ready sir?"

"Is anyone ever ready for something like this?"

"Never sir," Cpl. Wilks says. We then head off with the FBI following behind us at a safe distance. I put the earpiece in and place my coat over me. Once we're outside the building I turn to my dad and Jason.

"You both know what to do in case I don't return."

"But that won't happen, will it son," Dad says sternly, even though I can hear his anxiety through his voice.

"Nope, not while I have anything to say about it." We embrace before I get out of the car and head into the building.

* * *

"Mr. Grey what a pleasant surprise," Charlie says as I come through the metal detector completely clear. "What can I help you with tonight?"

"Well I was thinking of having a drink in the back and looking over the girls you have in holdings."

"Ah very good Mr. Grey. Is that cute little fuck still treating you good?" _Don't you dare say anything about my Ana._

"Oh yes, but I'm thinking of getting another, you know for a little girl on girl action. Plus switching out might be a bit of fun too."

"I like your style Mr. Grey. We have a few left. We're planning on moving a few blocks away. I'll write down the address for you."

"Thank you I'd appreciate it." We've entered the back where a lot of women are still in cages or are shackled to walls. A lot of men are walking around talking to or hitting some of the women. We sit at the bar they built where a woman is serving, chained to the wall by her leg.

"What can I get you sir," she asks with her head bowed.

"Gin tonic."

"Make it two Jessica." He pulls out a card and writes the building address on the back. "Here you go Mr. Grey."

"Thank you Charlie." We toast, although in my mind I toast to his capture tonight, before we drink. "You know Charlie, I've always been curious how you got started in this business."

"Oh it's simple. Prostitution is the oldest profession in the world. But men hate sharing really. So I saw it as an opportunity in the long run and get more money off of each girl. Kidnap them and sell them is what I do best. Well fucking them is what I do best. That's what I do Grey; kidnap them, rape them, and break them." _Gotcha bastard._ I hear a hissing noise and dive to the floor just as the canister explodes. I cover my nose, mouth, and head as the FBI come barreling through the doorway and through the windows. The women are screaming in panic while a lot of the men are cursing. I can't really see but I do spot Charlie being hauled off the floor, kicking and screaming, and being placed into handcuffs. Soon enough the men are arrested and the women are being released from their chains and taken outside to the waiting vans and ambulances to take them to the hospital.

"Christian, you can get up now," Bast says over me. I rise and shake his hand as I watch in wonder as the FBI tear apart an office from out of view. I eventually see my dad come into the room. He rushes to me and we hug once again.

"They just informed me they have paper evidence too. Fender put down who bought the women, who the woman was, and how much was paid. We'll be able to find the others who were taken before this. We sent the rest of the team to the other address to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. We stopped them just in time. You've done it my boy, you shut down Seattle's sex slave market." We embrace once more before we begin to leave. I'm walking when I step on something metallic sounding. I look down and see what looks like a manhole cover.

"Dad what's this?" He comes back and inspects it too.

"It looks like it leads to a tunnel under the building."

"I bet that's how they snuck the women in here without being seen." We grab Wilks and Cair to investigate. Dad takes picture while I lead the way. Within a minute or two, we exit out of the tunnel from a storm grate. Waiting outside of it is a moving truck. Cair and Wilks secure the front but no one is in the driver's seat. We open the back and there stands another twenty women. They cower away to the front of the cargo area.

"Please ladies don't be afraid. The FBI is here to take you all to the hospital and to be returned to your families. Please come forward so we can help you," I encourage. Wilks and Cair show them their badges and slowly, the women come forward and out of the truck.

* * *

It's been a long night. I look at my watch and see it's almost five in the morning. After the women were taken to the hospital while the men were hauled to jail, I came in and spoke to all of them. After getting evaluated, they will have a hotel room to spend the night in if they don't need to stay. Some will need to stay overnight in the hospital. Some women were fine so they left after they were checked over. Some were raped and will require rehab to mend broken bones as well as therapy sessions, all which I will provide for. I took their numbers and told them we will be in touch about the men. I have received so many hugs tonight, none that compare to Ana's. Dad and Jason join me as I step away from the hospital, but not before spotting Wilks. I think I finally got the connection between the names.

"Cpl. Wilks." He walks away from the FBI vehicle and comes to stop right in front of me.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"I did sir, but she unfortunately passed away giving birth to her daughter."

"Was your sister's name Carla."

"Yes sir."

"And was she married to Raymond Steele?" He looks suspiciously at me.

"Yes sir." I grin as I make the correct connection.

"Your sister's daughter, your niece, is my girlfriend." His jaw hits the ground. Jason and Dad stare at me in disbelief.

"Anastasia, is alive?" I see a tear run down his face. "Oh God she must hate me."

"Why would she hate you? I don't think she knows you even exist." He sits on the sidewalk. I sit next to him.

"I was five years younger than Carla. By the time she and Ray got married, I was overseas serving in the Army. I heard about her death and about Anastasia's birth through our parents. They died some years later. It was just by some coincidence I heard about Ray's death. I thought she died in the car crash with him. I assume she was put up for adoption when he died?"

"No she wasn't."

"I should have came over and helped Ray after Carla died. If I had come back, she wouldn't have been so alone. Maybe Ray would have even survived."

"Come to the apartment tomorrow and see her."

"I better not. She would hate me for never seeing her when she needed someone."

"Come. I bet she would love to hear she has an uncle." I give him the information before we say goodbye to all the members of the FBI team.

* * *

We sneak into the apartment and see everyone has made beds on the floor of the living room. Dad crawls next to Mom while Jason lies next to Gail. My heart swells as I hear the lonely piano calling to me. I hear the mournful version of _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ and my eyes water a little. I stand in the doorway and watch her. I wonder how long she has been playing. When did everyone else succumb to sleep? My love for her grows as she plays the last notes with such feeling it's like I'm absorbing her emotions. I walk a little further into the library as the final note comes to an end.

"I told you I'd keep my promise." Her head flies up. She leaps from the seat and jumps into my arms. She doesn't sob but I can feel her tears fall onto my skin. Instead she begins to giggle.

"I knew you would always keep your promises." I cradle her face in my hands and kiss her full lips. It feels like the first kiss we shared the other day but with more emotion than before. I pick her up, grab some blankets and pillows, and we join the family out in the living room, all camping out on the floor. "I love you so much Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"And I love you Anastasia Rose Steele." I indulge in her wonderful lips once more before we find peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

I slowly wake and feel my muscles protest a little, not surprised after sleeping on the floor all night. I look at the face of the man I love still fast asleep and grin. I was so worried about him last night. Everyone tried to keep me busy by distracting me, but nothing worked. I just ended up going into the library and playing every song at least twice in the books he bought me. When I finally heard his soft voice and saw him smiling down at me, all the fear and worry left. He begins to stir so I crane my neck and begin to kiss him. His arms circle around me and pull me against his chest.

"Good morning my love," he says with sleep still in his voice.

"Good morning to you my love." Our lips lock once more and I feel another wave of relief and calm rush through me. His tongue slides along the rim of my lips. I open my mouth and his tongue slips into my mouth, roaming every inch.

"We're still here you know," comes the amused voice of Elliot. We pull away breathless and lean up a little. Standing in the kitchen is everyone, looking straight at us. _Floor, can you swallow us please,_ I think to myself. Christian helps me off the floor and we enjoy breakfast with the family. He tells us how last night unfolded. It's a good thing they found the moving truck with women inside. He tells us how everyone will be getting help and my love for him grows. I love how he is so compassionate to help others.

"Well I'll be at the jail talking to the men tomorrow to show them the evidence and to maybe get confessions out of at least some of them. This will be a long trial when we go to court," Carrick tells us.

* * *

After everyone leaves and Christian and I get showered and dressed we relax and read in the library. I'm excited about going back to work Monday and starting classes too. It's well into the afternoon when Jason comes into the library.

"We've been keeping tabs on Belford and Marist," he tells us looking solemn. "We just got news that they both died from overdosing last night." My eyes practically pop out of my head as Christian and I lean up from the couch. "They both died from a heroin overdose. However, Belford left a note Ana."

"What did it say?"

"He was truly sorry for what he did to you. He also had a new will written up, giving all of his money to Coping Together. We don't think it was suicide. It truly looks like it was just accidental overdosing." I sit there in shock from the news. Christian puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me a little closer to him.

"Thanks for letting us know Jason," Christian says softly. Jason leaves us but I'm still shocked. "Are you alright baby?"

"I'm just shocked they died. I mean I would have just been happy never seeing them again for the rest of my life, but now that they're gone, I don't have to worry about them coming back to hurt you or our family." I finally focus on him and see he's smiling. "What?"

"I love hearing you call everyone 'our family' because that's what it is, our family." My smile matches his as our lips collide. I turn more into him and pull him closer to me. I slide into his lap as our tongue dance for dominance. After a few moments of making out, I feel his erection poke my clothed core and gasp from the sensation. I feel my face flush and draw back and gaze into his almost black eyes.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you Ana." Our lips meet once more in a slow, steady pace, feeling like the first kiss again.

* * *

Once we're done with dinner, Jason's phone goes off.

"He's here. I'll go show him up," he says before getting up from the table and descending in the elevator.

"Who's here Christian," Gail asks. I'm confused as well.

"Someone who I met last night. He works with the FBI and I thought it would be best if you met him Ana." We clear away the table just as the elevator arrives. Out with Jason steps a man with light blonde hair, a mustache, and light brown eyes. He looks at me with slight hesitation. "Nice to see you once again Robert. Ana, this is Corporal Robert Wilks, your uncle." My eyebrows probably shoot to my hairline as I look in shock at this man.

"Ana, I'm so sorry I've haven't been in touch with you over the years. I was younger than Carla by five years. When we learned she was getting married, we were thrilled. We all loved Raymond and knew he would take care of her. I only met him that once because then I was overseas serving in the war in the Middle East. I learned about her death and of your birth through our parents. I knew the minute I got the news I should be discharged or stationed over here to help Raymond raise you. However, I wasn't able to leave. My parents, your grandparents died some years later. I never knew what happened to you until I heard about Raymond dying in the car crash. I never heard anything about you so I thought you died in the car alongside him. I swear to you Ana, if I had known, I would have abandoned the Army and would have taken care of you myself. I'm so sorry if you went through any pain during your childhood and I'm so sorry you were alone when you needed family the most. I hope you can forgive me." I walk up to him slowly and draw him in for a hug while the tears slowly go down my face.

"I have an uncle. I'm so happy." He embraces me back as the tears of joy continue falling.

"You don't hate me? You don't despise the fact I never came to see you or comfort you when your father died?"

"I could never hate you. There are things in life we can't change, no matter how hard we try. My life had to be the way it was so I could find true happiness in the end by meeting the man I love with every fiber in my body. And what better news to learn than having an uncle."

"You have cousins too." I lead him over to the couch and we look at the pictures on his phone of his growing children, two daughters and a son along with his wife. We sit and I listen to him as he tells me stories of him and my mother growing up. When he asked who took care of me after Dad died, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. It would hurt him so I tell him a family friend cared for me. Before long he has to leave. I give him my phone number and I get his and we promise to keep in touch since he's only an hour away. "I wanted you to have this too so you could have something from the Wilks side." He holds out a photo for me. It's a picture of him along with Mom and my grandparents. "It's right before I shipped out."

"I love it so much. Thank you Robert."

"You're welcome Ana. It was nice to finally meet you." We see him off before I head into Christian's arms.

"You're the best boyfriend a woman could ever ask for."

"And you're the best girlfriend that any man would be lucky to have."

* * *

It's been a week since everything with the sex trafficking market was shutdown. I'm taking online classes and went back to work. Everyone was so happy I could speak again, Jack especially. Christian and I still haven't had sex, but he respects the fact I'm still nervous about being seen naked and being touched intimately so we've just stuck to making out. Tonight Jason, Gail, Luke, Christian, and I are heading over to Grace and Carrick's house. Carrick has news regarding the men who ran the sex slave market. We pull up into their driveway and park before heading inside. We embrace with everyone before gathering in their living room to hear what Carrick has to say.

"Well after a week of negotiations and deal after deal, we, and I mean the men too, have come to an agreement," he states. I grab Christian's hand and hold it close to me. "They confessed to everything and in exchange they will be housed in a more, 'cushy' prison. For their confessions, the deal was they would all serve one year for kidnap and two for rape."

"What the fuck," Christian shouts.

"That's batshit crazy," Elliot yells next.

"That's fucking bullshit," Mia screeches.

"Children! Watch your mouths and sit down. Your father isn't done yet," Grace scolds.

"Thank you Grace. As I was saying before I was interrupted, they will serve one year for kidnap and two for rape for every woman. So if they captured a total of 85 women and they raped a total of 63 women and we times 63 by 2 and add 85, well they won't be getting out anytime soon. They will also help us find and shut down any other sex trafficking markets in the United States. The women who were sold before were found. None have been murdered. Some had unfortunately been raped, but their rapists will be held accountable. The men's assets have been liquidated and that money, along with the money they got from their 'business' will go to the victims. So Ana, what would you like to do with your $130,000?" We all cheer and hug once more. After we have calmed down everyone looks to me for my answer about the money.

"I would like to donate it to the homeless shelters in Seattle."

"Very well then Ana."

"We also have important news," Kate says. "We learned this afternoon we're pregnant." Everyone shouts and hugs Kate and Elliot. This day has been so wonderful I don't want it to end. However after we all talk and dish out more hugs, we all go our separate ways. I collapse onto the bed still reeling from the news Carrick told us. Christian crawls in next to me.

"I'm so happy for you Ana. And for the women who will be safe now."

"Me too Christian." Our lips lock in a gentle kiss at first but soon it builds and I feel my blood rushing through my veins. We pull away needing air and lean our foreheads together.

"So do you want to cuddle or stay up and read for a little bit?"

"I want to work on my touch therapy, please."

"Okay where would you like for me to touch you baby?" I turn away from him and remove my shirt, exposing my bareback. I lie back on the bed face down and turn to look into his eyes.

"Can you touch my back?"

"Certainly Ana." He moves so he's on his knees. I watch as he rubs his hands together and brings them down on my back. He rubs in circles and I close my eyes as the feeling of his hands against my skin runs through me like a current. He slowly rubs my back in patterns and then slides up my arms to repeat the process. When he moves back onto my back, he leaves kisses in places of his hands going down my back and over my arms. I release a moan and arch my back into his touch. He grins against my skin as I begin to pant. "Where would you like me to touch you next baby?"

"My…legs," I sigh. I raise my hips so he can take off my pajama bottoms, leaving my underwear in place. He starts at the arches of my feet and massages them. He then moves up to my ankles and my calves. When he reaches my thighs, my legs close on instinct but feeling his warm, strong hands touching me mixed with his soft lips kissing my flesh makes my legs open once again. He rubs and kisses every inch of the backs of my legs. My core is throbbing and I know I'm wet.

"Now where would you like me to touch you Anastasia?"

"God, anywhere, everywhere!" I flip over and see his eyes expand as he sees my bare chest. I feel my cheeks redden as I see his bulge in his pajama pants getting bigger. "Make love to me Christian."

"Are you sure Ana?"

"More than anything. I want you. I crave you." He seeks my lips and soon our tongues are battling once more. He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Are you still on birth control?" My cheeks brighten again. "I found it one time looking for my deodorant."

"Yes I'm still on it." He cradles my face and softly kisses me. His hands slide from my face down my arms and sides and back up before he cups my breasts. I break away and gasp from the feeling. He leans down and peppers my left breast with kisses on all sides before doing the same to the right. With his forefinger and thumb, he gingerly rolls my nipple causing it to become erect. He licks the other one and I gasp again. He brings it into his mouth and begins to suck on it. My hands go into his luscious hair and we both moan from the sensations we're receiving. After switching breasts, kissing it and sucking on it while I writhe beneath him, he moves down and kisses my stomach. He kisses down my right leg before moving over to my left. After that he removes his pajama pants and is left in his underwear. I see his bulge and it looks huge.

"Lift your hips baby." I do and feel his hands slide under the brim of my underwear and pull it down my legs. He flings it somewhere and looks down at me. "Oh you're so beautiful Ana. God I love you."

"I love you too." He raises my legs and shuffles on the bed. He leans down and is right at my exposed pussy. I try to close my legs but he holds them apart.

"Are you okay baby? We can stop right now if you're not ready."

"I'm fine, just embarrassed with you seeing me down there."

"Don't be embarrassed baby. You're truly beautiful." I feel his fingers part my lips and I arch my bottom into his touch. "Oh God you're so wet." He rubs my clit with his thumb while inserting two fingers into me. My whole body arches off the bed as his tongue replaces his thumb. My hands go down into his hair as I begin to moan, feeling the wonderful sensation he's causing me to have.

"Oh Christian," I cry as I feel my orgasm coming. He adds another finger and licks quicker, causing me to cum hard but loving the feeling. As I come down from my high, he removes his briefs. I look up at him through hazy eyes. I spy his erection and blush harder. He's surly bigger than average size, so will he fit?

"Are you sure about this Ana? Again we can stop right now."

"My body wants you Christian. I want you." He moves up between my legs and kisses me once again before I feel his dick rubbing my wet core. I moan as he slides it in. It pinches but he stops before long.

"I'm so sorry Ana." He moves his hips a little quicker and the pinching worsens as he fills me completely. I throw my head back to stop the tears from coming as I grip his biceps. He leans up and kisses my eyes. Within a second the pain stops and now it feels fine. He thrusts into me a little faster as while we kiss. Soon I pull back to release my moans. He kisses along my neck and my hands go down his chest to feel his hard muscles. They go around and feel his strong back muscles and his firm butt. He groans when I touch it and he thrusts harder into me. Oh I loved that!

"Oh Christian! Harder please!" My moans mix with his groans and pants to fill the room. His hands go down my sides and grip my hips to thrust into my harder and faster. "Christian, I'm cumming!" I feel myself close around him. He thrusts deeper into me causing me to have another orgasm while he finds his release.

"Oh God Ana," he calls while he squirts his hot liquid into me. We collapse, both panting trying to catch our breaths. He pulls me against his chest and I throw my arms around him. "How was that baby?"

"Only you. Only you, the man I was waiting for, the man who could fill my life with happiness and love, could every make me feel the way you just did. That was phenomenal!" He chuckles as my eyes close "I love you."

"I love you too Ana."


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

My eyelids lazily open as I stretch out in bed. I look down at the beautiful woman wrapped around me and smile. Last night was incredible and much needed. I think we were both at a point in our relationship where we both needed to have some sort of physical intimacy. I would have been totally fine just caressing her back but I was more than happy hearing her tell me to make love to her. My bladder calls my attention so I turn her over so she's lying on her back and sneak off to the bathroom. Once I'm done I come out of the bathroom and stare at her once more. Her whole glorious, naked body is on display for me and I feel my cock starting to swell. I get back on the bed and begin to pepper her face with kisses while my hands roam her curves and tweak her nipples. She moans and arches off the bed to lean into the feeling of my hands. Her hands slide up my back and go into my hair as I kiss my way down to her neck.

"Christian," she moans and her face begins to flush. I stop my ministrations and gaze into her half-opened eyes.

"Good morning baby. I thought I should wake you this morning by worshiping your body."

"Oh yes please." She cups my face and brings it closer to hers. Her lush lips find mine as my tongue slides into her mouth. God I would die a happy man kissing her alone. My hands travel up and grope her breasts and tease her nipples. She moans into my mouth as I feel her hands travel back down my back and grip my ass. I release a growl as my hands continue down her soft, warm body. I place my hands on the insides of her thighs and part them. I break away from her panting mouth and kiss my way down her body until I arrive at the apex of her thighs. I kiss her thighs and watch in delight as she jumps from the sensation. I see her juices flowing out of her and lock eyes with her as I stick out my tongue and run it up her soaking core. She groans and runs her hands through my hair as I greedily suck on her clit and stick my tongue inside her.

"Christian…"

"Are you going to cum baby?" I smile as she blushes hard.

"Yes! I'm gonna cum!" I lick faster and flick her clit. She bows off the bed as she cums and I lap up her juices. I kiss my way back up her body as she comes back down from her orgasm. I nibble on her bottom lip and am surprised when she grips my arms and flips us over so I'm underneath her. She straddles me and I feel her soaking pussy rub against my dick. She smirks and begins to kiss down my body like I did last night. I groan and buck against her as she grinds on my cock. I want to ram it into her but she's in control so I won't rush her. "Enjoying yourself Christian?"

"Oh yes baby. I love feeling your dripping pussy rubbing against my hard cock." She blushes again and bites her bottom lip. She moves to straddle me lower, and stares at my length, blushing harder than ever. She has a look of confusion and a bit of concern. "Do you want to stroke me Ana?"

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt you." I lean up and take her hand gently and wrap it around my member. Her soft hand feels wonderful around me. I show her how to slowly rub me up and down.

"Oh that feels amazing Ana." I lean my head back against the backboard of the bed and groan, loving her more as she pleasures me with her hand. She lightly grips my ball sack while picking up a little speed on stroking me.

"Do you like that Christian," she purrs.

"Oh yeah baby. I love feeling your hand on my dick."

"Do you like when I do this?" I suddenly feel something wet and supple on my head. My eyes pop open and glance down at her slowly taking me into her mouth while locking eyes with me. I moan louder as she brings me deeper into her mouth.

"Oh baby I love it! I love how you're fucking me with your mouth." I can feel her cheeks heat against my thighs. She swirls her tongue around me and I almost can't take it. I softly glide my fingers into her hair but don't push her to do anything else. I massage her scalp as she has done mine many times before. She moans and it vibrates up me as she continues to bob her head up and down, sucking and twirling her tongue around my dick. She goes faster until she releases me with a pop of her lips.

"Oh God Christian, I didn't know it would feel this good!" She crawls up my body once again and our lips are soon battling and our tongues slip inside our mouths. I feel her rub herself against me and I can feel her arousal coming from her. She breaks away, leans back, and slides my dick into her dripping core. We both release feral moans before our lips are joined again as she slowly rides me. Her arms are around my neck and mine hold her to my chest as we make slow, passionate love. I remove my mouth and place it on her left nipple that's rubbing against my skin. I suck gently and her hands go into my hair as she releases another moan and bucks against me. I pull back, blow on it and watch it become swollen before I do the same to the other nipple. She begins to move up and down on me a little faster, sucking on my neck. "Oh Christian, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I grip her hips and begin bouncing her harder and faster on me, feeling her impending orgasm coming. Within a few minutes she throws her head back and moans a version of my name as I continue to pound into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. Once she has calmed, she locks eyes with me while rotating her hot core around and around on my painfully hard dick. I lift her off me while kissing her. "Get on your hands and knees baby please." She does. I admire her wonderful legs and her still soaking core. I kiss her thighs and butt cheeks and love how she jumps under my touch. I slide myself back into her and we moan once more. I grip her hips and bring her back into me and it feels deeper than it just was. Oh God it feels amazing!

"Oh fuck yes Christian! Right there! Faster and harder please!" I pick up my pace and slam into her over and over. Our skin slapping together, our sighs and moans fills the room. I hit her in the G-spot every time and soon she cums again. I plunge into her a few more times before my orgasm hits deep in her, shooting my cum into her. We collapse, still together, and catch our breaths before we seek each other's lips again. "You know, all these years of not having sex, I think I'm going to have to make up for lost time." We both feel myself harder in her and she giggles but I see the fire being relit in her eyes. "Shall we continue in the shower?" She removes herself from me and walks to the bathroom, swinging her hips, before giving me a mischievous look over her shoulder.

"I think we shall." I leap from the bed and run after a squealing Ana into the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

APOV _Four months later_

The lovely breeze of May wafts through the air as Christian and I make our way to his parent's house. I finished up my first semester of college, getting a 4.0. My counselor said if I keep it up at this rate, I'd graduate at the top of the class. Work has been fantastic. Jack told me he and José are planning on adopting another child soon. It seems like this whole month has been filled with babies. Today is Kate and Elliot's baby shower. They're revealing the gender of the baby today at the party so we bought them gender-neutral items. I bought them several baby outfits with ducklings on them while Christian went with toys like rattles and tethers. He even got a bib with a tiger that says, "Roar means 'I love you' in tiger". He has become such a softy recently but I'm not complaining in the least bit.

"So you still think it's going to be a boy," I ask as we get the presents out of the back of my car.

"Oh yeah, I bet my company."

"Well get ready to hand over that company to me buster because I have a strong feeling it will be a little niece for you." He blushes before kissing my lips as we step inside his childhood home. There are several decorations up even though this is a tiny party. We place our gift under the table with a teddy bear cake on it and go greet everyone. We enter the living room and Kate is glowing like always with a growing stomach.

"Hi you guys," she gleams as she comes into my arms. We embrace before hugging everyone else. Mia and Luke are happy like always and Carrick and Grace are full of love. It must be due to the party because Grace seems a little teary. We eat lunch and lounge for a while before we head into the other room to open presents. Kate and Elliot tear into the gifts and get a kick out of the ones I bought: what can I say, I like ducklings.

"I know we're only 5 months into this, but is the nursery ready yet Elliot," Christian asks.

"It's getting there but someone keeps distracting me," he smirks while glancing at a blushing Kate. After the gifts are done, the cake is brought forward. Elliot and Kate grab the server and begin to cut into the cake while everyone is on pins and needles. They lift up a piece and reveal the pink inside while everyone shouts and claps.

"I'll be taking those keys to the company Mr. Grey," I whisper into Christian ear after wiping my eyes, getting rid of the happy tears. He pulls me into him and kisses my neck. Jeez we just had sex right before we headed over here but my body still reacts to his amazingly well. The cake is served and everyone sits again to eat.

"So what will you be naming the baby," Mia asks anxiously.

"Gwendolyn Amelia Anastasia Grey," Kate states with pride as tears escape her eyes. Mia, Grace, and I quickly join her in hugs and crying. The men come in too for hugging.

* * *

It's just becoming evening when Christian leads me from the party to go outside. As we walk hand in hand talking over the day I recognize we're getting close to the water front the Grey's have right behind their house that leads out to Eliot Bay.

"Where are we going Christian?"

"I promised you long ago I would take you out on my boat once the weather got warmer and we both know I keep all my promises." We step into a clearing and see a huge boat bobbing in the water tied to the dock. I jump up and down squealing before jumping into his arms.

"I love you so much Christian."

"I love you Ana." His lips find mine, and our bodies become alive once more. "Let's get aboard shall we?" He helps me on and shows me around before we ship out. I sit and watch him go into the controlling mindset and it's very sexy. We don't travel too far since it's getting dark. Once he finds a place, he lowers the anchor and joins me in the cabin.

"Well Capt. Grey you've done a marvelous job, even if I'm getting your company due to the bet." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I feel my insides quiver. He openly laughs as he hands me a glass of white wine.

"Well if you truly want it Ms. Steele, we'll go to HR Monday and sign the papers, but I think Jack will be pissed I stole you from him." I giggle before we take a sip of our drinks. He sits behind me and pulls me into his arms as we watch the sun begin to set. Once we're done with the wine and have talked, he pushes a button and music comes on. "Will you dance with me Anastasia?"

"I would love to Christian." He takes the glasses as I lean up and places them somewhere before rising and bringing me into his arms. We sway back and forth either staring into each other's eyes or kissing passionately. I rest my head against his chest and let out a contented sigh. "A year ago, I would have never thought I would end up here, in the arms of the man I love. If I had to endure everything I went through, every hit, every word, every knock, just to know it would lead me to you, I would do it all over again Christian." He pulls me closer before I hear his strong timbre voice singing as we continue to dance.

"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you"

I pull back my head and stare into his alluring silver eyes as I fill with awe hearing him sing.

"Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

He cups my face and strokes it with his knuckles before extending our arms out in front of us stepping away from me.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too"

He gets down on one knee and produces a tiny box. He opens it, revealing a ring and I cover my mouth with my hand and can't stop the fresh tears.

"Ana, that's all I ask of you"

I begin to giggle through the tears and nod my head, reverting to non-verbal communication for the first time in a long time. He takes my shaking hand and places the ring on. I see through the tears it has a diamond cut diamond surrounded by several sapphires, which is my birthstone. I gather myself enough to kiss him hard while he chuckles into my mouth. "I can't believe I'm going to marry an angel on Earth."

"I can't believe I'm getting married to the man who helped me rise, overcome, and blossom into the confident woman I am today. I love you Christian."

"And I love you Ana. I wanted to purpose to you sooner but I didn't want you to plan a wedding while you were focusing on school. But with the summer off, we can get married by July."

"Holy shit yes we can!" We kiss once more, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues before we head back to land. "Maybe we should keep this secret for a few days so Kate won't feel like we're stealing her thunder."

"Steal her thunder? Ana, this was Kate's plan. She knew I was going to purpose soon but she and basically everyone else wanted it to be tonight. If we don't head back to the house and showoff the ring, they'll think I didn't purpose or that you said 'no'. Mia would have my head!" I openly laugh as we both bolt back the rest of the way to the house. We enter the living room where everyone again looks like they're on pins and needles.

"Guess who's getting married," I announce as I show off my ring. Everyone erupts in cheers as we're captured once again in crushing embraces. As the tears form once again, it is from my heart exploding with the love I feel from the new family I obtained.


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV _Two months later_

On a beautiful day in July, as I stand proudly at the altar watching my parents walk down the aisle followed by Sophie cheerfully scattering red rose petals, my grin doesn't leave my face. I look toward Elliot and Kate sitting in the pews and they look as proudly as I feel. Mia and Luke come next as maid of honor and best man. Finally Gail and Jason walk beside my future wife as my heart flutters. Dressed in a gown with a straight bodice, wide shoulder straps, and a full skirt, Ana comes gracefully down the aisle grinning from ear to ear. They stop just short of the altar steps and we stare into each other's eyes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this glorious wedding on this blessed day in July," the minister says. "Who presents this woman to this man, to wed in holy matrimony?"

"We do," Jason and Gail say together. Ana gives them a kiss before taking my hand and stepping up to the altar. My eyes never leave hers as the ceremony progresses along. Even during our traditional vows, our eyes do most of the talking. As the rings slide over our fingers and the minister announces our union as one, our lips meet as everyone claps. In all my days, in the worst of times where I felt I would never achieve something like this, I never expected to find my love, my future, my Ana.

* * *

After the reception, countless tears, and flying for several hours, we land in Ireland. Ana was so surprised and excited about where we were heading for our honeymoon, but I have some plans for us over the next three weeks. Once we step into the suite at the hotel, we become lost in each other as we begin to peel our clothes off.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, I've wanted you since I saw you coming down the aisle," I groan into her mouth as I slip her gown from her shoulders and see she's wearing a white waist corset with red trim. It leads down to her matching panties.

"Well Mr. Grey you may have me, as long as I can have you," she purrs as I lay her softly onto the bed. I kiss down her neck until I get to the brim of her corset. I nibble on the edges of her breasts as she writhes under me. Her head is back, her eyes are closed, and she begins to bow off the bed as I open the buttons on her lingerie. I kiss her chest after every button opens and hear her softly gasp from the contact. After I remove it, I gaze down at her and smirk. "You look like you're planning something Christian. Are you having naughty thoughts?"

"Oh I'm just thinking of ways to bring you mind blowing orgasm after orgasm starting with my fingers, then my tongue, and finally my fat cock." She flushes, squirms and softly moans. She reaches out, grips my shaft and begins rubbing slowly.

"Well I'd be very willing to be under such wonderful torture." I laugh before I catch her lips again. As our tongues slide along each other, my hands bring up her hands to be level with her head. I then begin to lightly trail my fingertips along her skin, watching goose bumps appear. I go down from her forearm to her biceps and glide over her armpits. She releases my lips and continues to moan while my hands trail up her strong stomach to skim across her breasts. I tease and flick her nipples and feel them harden under my touch. I draw circles around and around her breasts and sigh as I hear her whisper my name. I leave her breasts and go down along her sides and reach her panties. I'm painfully hard for her and I can feel the precum beginning to form. I slide her underwear off and throw them to the floor. My fingertips ghost the outsides of her thighs and down her calves before hitting her feet. She's very ticklish on her feet so I barely touch them, watching her kick from my touch and giggle. "Oh Christian I love you."

"And I love you Ana." I continue to the inside of her calves and thighs and see her jump as I gently part her folds. I see her arousal seeping onto the bed and I groan. I slide my finger along her lips and swelling clit while her fingers go onto my biceps. "Shall I finger fuck you Ana? Do you want to me to make you cum with my fingers?"

"Yes! Finger fuck me please!" I slide two fingers in and smile as she moans my name again. I draw my fingers in and out of her and rub her clit slowly. "Oh Christian, please finger fuck me faster!" I add another digit and quicken my pace. I begin to flick her clit harder and faster too until she cums over my fingers. I withdraw them and lick away her arousal and it increases mine. While she pants and comes back from her orgasm, I start kissing her body starting with her feet. I follow my same path back up until I end up at her face still flushed from her orgasm.

"I want to try something baby is that okay?"

"That's fine with me Christian." I turn us over so she's on top.

"Get on your hand and knees, turn around, and straddle me please baby." She does as she's asked and soon her gorgeous pussy lips are near my face. I extend my neck and lick her soaking opening. She moans and tries to close her legs. She takes my dick back into her hands and starts stroking me before she takes me into her hot mouth. I lick faster and dip my tongue into her core as her legs stiffen and she cums again after a few minutes. She moves off of me and her legs give out and she collapses on the bed. "Have I tortured you too much my love?" She smirks through her pants and rolls onto her back

"Do you hear me complaining?" Our lips collide once more as I slowly slide myself into her. We both groan as I make slow love to her. After a few minutes and we begin to pant as the sweat slides down our bodies. "Oh Christian! Fuck me faster! Harder!" While still inside her, I flip her onto her stomach and begin to pound into her faster and deeper than before. I bring my hand around and rub her clit quickly until I feel her walls clamp around my dick, stroking me as I cum moments later. We fall onto the bed catching our breathes while giving each other quick kisses. After a few minutes, Ana crawls on top of me and begins grinding my dick while it swells again. "Ready for round two?"

"As ready as you are baby." Over the next three weeks, we visit historical sights and look into her family history and find out where her relatives came from. At the end of each night, we came back to the hotel to make love until we drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 _One year later_

"So my fellow graduates, I ask you to, at the least, try in life. There will be moments in life you will fall down. You will feel it was a waste of effort. You will feel embarrassed, discouraged, and depressed you failed. You will feel as if you're not worth anything. But you are worth everything and more. You will get over feeling depressed, discouraged, and embarrassed. You're effort wasn't wasted. You will rise again. Just like the mythological bird the phoenix, you will rise out of the ashes and become the glorious creature of achieving great heights. Try, even if you fail, you will succeed. Thank you," my amazing wife, the Summa Cum Laude, finishes her speech at the graduation ceremony as a thundering applause fills the stadium. Our family stands to join the rest of the audience members in the standing ovation as the class toss their hats in celebration of graduating. After we leave the stadium, we catch up with her.

"I'm so proud of you baby," I praise as I embrace her before kissing her.

"Thank you, but it would have never happened without you," she gleams as a single tear escapes her eye. "It would have impossible without every single one of you, and I'm so very grateful to have you all in my life. I love you all so much." Mom, Dad, Gail, Jason, Kate, Elliot holding little Gwendolyn, Luke, Mia, and I engulf her in a group hug as more tears escape everyone's eyes. As we separate we hear someone calling for us. We turn and see Robert, his wife and kids. We've kept in touch with them since first meeting them.

"We're so proud of you Ana," Robert says as they come to hug her too.

"Thank you so much."

"Are we ready to celebrate," I ask and everyone agrees. We head to a nearby restaurant and celebrate Ana's graduation long into the night, full of laughs, happy tears, and hugs.

* * *

After several round of making love, Ana relaxes in my arms as I kiss her forehead.

"I don't know what I did to deserve him, but thank you God I have him," she whispers and she kisses my chest.

"And I don't know what I'd do without her. Thank you God for my Ana." She raises her head and we kiss like it's our first time once again. While Ana drifts off to sleep against my chest, I look over at her electronic photo frame and watch as it shows the newest photos we added which include our wedding photos, a picture of us holding Gwendolyn after she was born, Luke proposing to Mia, and the final one fades to Ana holding up the first sonogram picture we received the other day. My heart fills with joy as it has done on so many occasions before I bring my wife closer to me and drift off to sleep, dreaming of our future children laughing with her bright blue eyes shining lovingly down on them.


End file.
